Fun and Laughter
by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness
Summary: Pitch is planning revenge and this time, the Guardians need help. MiM had created another immortal even before Pitch started to attack. Jack meets her and they develop feelings for each other. but Pitch has plans for the two lovebirds, and will do anything to get them. Will the Guardians prevail, or will the nightmares finally take over? Jack/OC
1. Spirit of Halloween:Kerry Fright

**Hello guys! **

**So, I just watched the Rise of the Guardians movie last Monday, January 14, and I can't help it, I just positively love Jack Frost! He is so handsome, my friends and I are quarelling over for him. We always make wishes that he was real-okay, we totally belive in him, even when we're a bit too old to believe in the fairy tales. I used to believe in Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and the Easter Bunny until I became older to be a teenager. BUT until i watched the movie, I started believing in them again, but Ibelieve in Jack Frost the most. Whenever I feel cold, or a very cold breeze sudenly hits me, I'd go out of my mind and daydream about Jack... sighs. . . . . . Second only to my BF, JJ. But if I don't get the chance to marry JJ, since i've recently found out that he sometimes flirts with other girls, then I'd gladly die and become an immortal or a guardian just to see Jack. Enough of this. **

**First time writing a Rise of the Guardians story, so correct me if I make a mistake. Includes my OC, and if you think that she's a Mary-sue... please know that i have no intention in making her one. She just has the same nickname of mine, and well... a few other things. Her name is Kerry Fright, spirit of Halloween. Now, DiaEm(or best friend) if you are reading this, no offence, i'm just looking for more stories to write. Hehe, but you'd kill me when we're back in school, aren't you? anyways, here's the summary.**

**Summary:Three years after the movie. Kerry Anderson, or now known as Kerry Fright, is the spirit of Halloween and the guardian of laughter. She meets Jack Frost when she is in Burgess, it was supposed to be Winter but she, being mischievious and all that Jack is, decides to make it fall. She laughs at the stupefied face of the winter spirit, (oh what the heck, i'm too lazy to do the summary.)**

**Story. **

**Kerry's Third person POV**

All she could see was darkness, though in the distance she could see tiny little stars. She felt like she was floating in the night sky, only that she was in the darkest parts of the sky that she could not see the moon. She continued to float in the sky, hearing nothing at all. Then she was suddenly jerked for ward, as if a force was dragging her towards the moon. She stopped right infront of the moon.

Covering her eyes from the brightness of the moon, she looked below. She saw lots of lights, all of them from the lights of the mortal's houses, and she could hear the laughter of the children, which had somehow, made her feel more confident, more... everything, as if the laughter had powered her.

She looked onto her clothes, nothing much. Just a plain black skirt and orange and black tights/socks, with brown boots that reached halfway up her leg just below the knee. She proceeded to her top, to find a simple blouse with flower printing them. Now she looked at her hands to find a bracelet with little blings hanging from them, they varied from halloween decorations to broomsticks.

Now the teenager was just clueless: who was she? why was she created? why was she floating five hundred feet off the ground? what age was she? what season and year was it? The teen's mind was bursting with many questions. She looked at the moon, as if asking all those questions to it. But the moon simply told her who she was, and the girl slowly descended, the winds guiding her way down.

As the 'ride' went down smoothly, halfway there the winds stopped aiding her and she immediately fell down, screaming. She was falling head first, and she looked at the ground, which was covered with rocks that could crack her skull. The rocks were certainly not a a pleasant sight to the young spirit. _I wish the rocks were a pile of leaves! _she thought, her eyes eyeing a particularly sharp rock.

All of a sudden, a bright orange light hovered over the rocks, and once they had gone, leaves had taken the place of the rocks, although they were brown and crispy. _At least they won't hurt me. _and the Halloween spirit smashed into the leaves, making dozens of them falling out of the pile.

The girl got up and wiped off the leaves on her. She eyed a lake and went there to look at her reflection. She noticed that she had orange hair, with black highlights, and that she had sparkling warm and cold orange eyes. Upon looking at her reflection a thought raced her mind. _Seventeen _it had 'said' while in her mind.

Now knkowing that she was seventeen, she got up and explored the forest. It was autaumn(**how do you spell?) **and for some reason, the girl could control everything that went on in the forest, like summoning leaves to swirl around her, which she just thought and had no idea how she did it.

She remembered about the bracelet around her wrist and she examined it. She eyed a Jack-O-lantern and she touched it, only resulting in it falling off the bracelet and into her open hand. Eyes wide, she quickly went and tried to put it back on the bracelet, only to find another Jack-O-Lantern in its place.

Curious, she eyed the rest of the blings. She eyed a tree and threw the jack-O-Lantern bling that was still in her hands. The result was shocking, because the bling exploded and the tree was now surrounded with lanterns. Her eyes went wide, she wished that the winds would just carry her to the nearest town so that she could get herself checked up.

Having a bracelet which had blings that resembled only halloween objects and being able to control the autamn season ceranly wasn't normal. Kerry felt herself floating as if the winds had answered her request, and she flew into a twon. Her eyes went. Did she just do something that was not normal? Or was it normal for her and not for other people?

She was certainly going to have fun pranking people. She laughed and she walked into the town, saying hello to everyone as they passed. For some reason, they just ignored her but she didn't care. She tried talking to a man but he just passed through her. She gasped at that. Now she knew why she had all those powers, she was just like the other spirits: like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, except that nobody believed in her for her to be seen by a person.

She ran out of the town and walked back into the forest.

Who was she? She is Kerry Fright, the spirit of Halloween. How she knew that? The moon told her, and she as going to be having a hard time getting believers for them to see her.

**301 years later**

**Jack's Third Person POV**

It had been 304 years after Pitch's defeat, no signs of the boogeyman trying to rise. He was happy and peaceful as he could be with the guardians, not forgetting Jamie Bennett. MiM made him an immortal and now he is the guardian magic beliefs, which means he helps the rest of the guardians to ensure that children still believe in them, including Jack Frost.

Jamie was made an immortal when he was seventeen, so now he he's the same age as Jack, not really, only for the physical appearances. Now, Jack has alot of believers, thanks to Jamie. The two had been hanging around each other ever since. Jamie Bennett had changed his appearance. He now had light purple hair, dark purple eyes, and wore a green jacket, a purple t-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

He looked a bit like magic. Anyways, Jack and Jamie were walking together,- or hovering, in Jack's case- in the town of Burgess. The children were all playing at the park, and that was where the two spirits were headed. "I can't believe everything's so peaceful now. No nightmares, no fights," Jack murmured, though Jamie could hear him perfectly.

"Right, no fights, but what about your fight with bunny?" Jamie said. "We're friendly rivals now, and I'm not talking about fights, i'm talking about fights that are fought to save the world." Jack said.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you have to go a make it winter in the rest of Burgess? All the children are already cramming up the park waiting for it to snow." as he said that, he gestured to the park and the park was feeled with children, from all over Burgess. The winter spirit's eyes went wide and flew off muttering curses, while leaving snow on the ground.

As soon as the white haired boy disappeared over the horizon, it started to snow. Jamie sighed and jogged to the park, it felt like he was jogging for a full fifteen minutes until he realized he was jogging on ice. Jamie felt irritated at Jack for making the piece of ice there before he went off.

Slowly, he walked off the ice and jogged to the park, where Jack was already.**(Whoops, this is slowly becoming into Jamie's third person POV, I'll just switch to Jack's, is it okay?) **Jack had just finished spreading winter over Burgess and was now at the fron gate of the park and stood there, staring wide eyed at the kids who were all laughing as they suddenly had ridiculus monster costumes on. He continued to watch until he heard a rather loud laugh coming from above the tree he was under.

He looked at the tree to find a girl, around his age. She wore a black witch's hat, and she had orange hair, with black highlights. She wore a dark purple, almost blak t-shirt though the sleeves were pulled down to cover her skin below the shoulder. She also had elbow-long orange glove, and it was black at the hem, on her right wrist, he could make out a silver object, probably a bracelet dangling from her wrist. The girl wore a black skirt which reached just above her knee, and underneath the skirt was an orange and black stripe tight, or socks, Jack couldn't decide.

The girl also wore knee high black boots, the laces were the color orange. Jack didn't realize Jamie had appeared beside him until the boy shouted in his ear. "Oy! What are you doing staring at that girl? We need to find out why the children suddenly have costumes on!" Jamie shouted, leaving Jack to fall face first into the trunk of the tree.

The impact had been great and Jack slid off the trunk, lying down on the snow. Unfortunately for the Winter spirit, the girl landed ontop of him. The girl sat up, her hair covering Jack's face. It was only then did Jack notice how long her hair was. "Can you get off of me?" Jack mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." the girl said, and she got up, patting away the dust on her skirt. "Um, why were you in thr tree?" Jack asked, as he got up and picked up his staff. He caught the girl staring at him, a wary look was twinkling in her eyes. "I just like climbing trees, um who are you?" she asked.

Jack looked at her, and said, "Jack Frost, you are?" "I'm Kerry Fright, um listen I need to go right now, so bye!" Kerry said with a frantic expression and was about to run away when she was stopped by a snowball that had hit her at the back of her head. She stopped at once and she was visibly shaking. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and placed an autumn leaf in it.(**How do you spell autaumn? Can anybody tell me? I'm a bit frustated)**

She threw it into the sky and it exploded. The snow in the park had gone and was replaced with autumn leaves, in fact, everywhere in Burgess was covered with leaves. Jack snapped out of his stupor upon seeing Kerry throw the ball of snow in to the sky, he was so sure that she was aiming it at him. He looked at the spot where the girl was only to find an empty spot.

He cautiously walked over to that spot only to see a leaf, a bigger one than any of the leaves in the park. Emblazed on it were the words:

_Kerry Fright_

_"I'm Just Like You Jack Frost"_

Confused at the message, he put it in his pocket, thinking about the phrase. Did she mean that she also liked to have fun? or did she mean that...she was also an immortal... Jack settled for the former, there was no way that girl could be an immortal. _But maybe she is _Jack thought. Jack decided that he would ponder on this after he enjoyed the winter with the children and instantly brought the snow back.

**Pitch's Lair**

_Oh how sweet, _Pitch mused as he watched Jack staring at the Spirit of Halloween, Kerry Fright_. So, he's starting to develop feelings for her, well, this is certainly a new twist. _Pitch thought, smiling an evil smile into the darkness. _Hmm, oh well. I'll have to plan on my revenge and finally get those pathetic Guardians know what it feels like to be invisible. and it will succeed with the help from the spirit of Halloween, and Winter. _Pitch thought, and he dissolved into the darkness.

**Soo, how'd you guys like it? Looks like Pitch is planning to take over the world, again. But this time, he's going to get Jack and Kerry onto his side, he'd even use force if they refused. Why Kerry wanted to get out of the scene? I have no idea, even though I'm the author of this story, but I'm thinking that she freaked out upon seeing Jack, she does have a crush on him after all. Oh well, I'd appreciate it if you guys answered my question and review! I forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, DREAMWORKS INCORPORATION DOES, I ONLY OWN KERRY FRIGHT!**

**and if some of you are wondering why I made Jamie a Guardian, I just wanted it to happen. REVIEW! X304**


	2. Bad Nightmares

**Hey fello authors!**

**Second chapter for Fun and laughter. I noticed that I have had no reviews so far, but I don't care! I'm carefree, you know? I don't really like rules and stuff related, all I want to do is live my life! I mean, who knows? I might become an author ! And if that doesn't come true, I'll just live my life! And right now, I think Jack is the one influencing me... I don't give a damn care! So, second chapter, hope you like it. And for darkness within and forbidden love, i'll update as soon as I can. **

**SECOND CHAPTER!**

**North Pole, Wherever North is right now**

North stood in front of the globe, which was being covered by a black substance. The shadow formed into a shape of a man and North caught only a glimpse of the yellow eyes before the shadow vanished. Yup, Pitch had returned to try again on taking over the world, ruling in fear.

North's eyes were wide, and he turned a lever and pushed, sending the northern lights to the rest of the guardians.

**Tooth Palace**

Tooth flew about checking out the teeth. "Look at his teeth! Oh it's so lovely! Look at the way he flossed!" Tooth said over a tooth of a child before she glimpse the northern lights. Her expression turned serious and she flew off, a few of her mini-selves following her.

**Sandman's cloud**

Sandy jumped about his cloud, sending dreams to all of the children. How he loved his job! He stopped jumping about when he saw the Northern Lights, and his dream cloud immediately transformed into a plane. He put on goggles and flew off.

**With Bunnymund**

Bunnymund was hopping about the tunnel he made to go to the North Pole. His ears stuck out from the hole and he stood up only to hug himself to keep himself warm. "It's freezing!" He complained before hopping off to the workshop of North's.

**Burgess**

Jamie was telling stories about Jack Frost to the kids that had gathered at the park. "He could make it a snow day even if it was supposed to be summer! and the blizzard '68 on Easter Sunday? Jack made it." Jamie said, as he chuckled remembering what Bunny and Jack told him. He looked up to see the Northern Lights.

"Excuse me kids, but I need to go. I'll see you again sometime!" Jamie said and he willed himself to be at the workshopof North's.

**Antartica**

Jack lay there in the snow, and staring at the snowflakes that were falling from the sky. It had been over a week after his encounter with Kerry and he was still musing over Kerry Fright, and what her message meant. He remebered the day clearly, it was suddenly autaumn after she thre the snowball into the air. That was certainly weird. Even more weird that Kerry had disappeared.

He sighed and got up only to see the Northern Lights, he took his staff which was lying beside him and flew off. As he flew, he flew over New York city, and as far as he can tell, it was supposed to snow there. He ignored it and flew to the Artctic. When he got there, he was the second last to arrive, since Jamie still wasn't there.

All the sudden, Jamie materialized out of thin air. North nodded and he proceeded to speaking.

"Thank you for coming!" he had said while the other Guardians rolled their eyes."Okay, what did you call us here for?" Bunny asked, holding an easter egg. "The boogeyman was here!At the North Pole!"North said. "Pitch? Didn't we defeat him years ago?" Bunny said.

"The globe was covered with black sand, and then Pitch's shadow!"North said."Wait,you said that you saw Pitch!" Bunny said. "Well, I feel it in my belly!" "so you called us here just to tell us you feel Pitch is back in your belly, when it's only five weeks before Easter?" Bunny said.

"Oh come now, we know that Christmas is more important than Easter!"North said as he took the Easter egg Bunny was holding. Everybody tuned out on their argument. Sandy, who was drinking eggnog, caught sight of MiM. He tried to get the attention of the rest of the GUardians but to no avail.

He all to immediately got annoyed and conjured up whips of sand and he used that to get the undivided attention of the Guardians. Once he got the attention, he pointed to the moon. "Ah Manny! Long time no see, my old friend! What must we do?" North said. The light shone on the floor and slowly, Pitch's shadow appeared. "So, Pitch really is back, huh? I'd love to go and throw giant snowballs at him." Jack said, a mischievious smile had spread across his face.

The ground began to open up and a diamond slowly rose up. "Do you know what this means?" Tooth asked. "a new Guardian is going to be chosen! Manny thinks we need help." North said. "I won't complain, we did need Jack's help after all. But I'll complain if that Halloween spirit is chosen." Bunny mumbled but Jack heard him perfectly clear.

"Um, whose the Halloween spirit?" he asked. "Well, she is the spirit of Halloween, and she's a tad bit nervous around a few people. No one can see her 'cept us of course." Bunny said. "No I meant, what's her name?" Jack reasoned. "Tell you later, frostbite, the Guardian is about to be chosen!" Bunny said and he said no more, focusing his attention on the diamond.

Jack did the same and the image of the person came. It was a girl, and she looked awfully familiar. "Kerry Fright." North said. Jack's eyes widened, _so that's what she meant about "I'm just like you", She's also a spirit, _Jack train of thought trailed off as realization dawned on him. "What!? Kerry's the spirit of Halloween?!Why didn't she tell me?! Oh right, she disappeared after she threw that snowball! Oh great! Since she's the spirit of Halloween that means she also controls autaumn! No wonder it suddenly turned into fall!" He exclaimed, oblivious to the weird looks he was recieving from Sandy, Tooth, North, and Bunny.

"Wait, you saw her? I only see her once in a whil, on Easter to be in fact!" Bunny shouted, and Jack's attention was now fixed on them. "Jack, do you where she is? If you do, you'll fetch her." North said

"I might have an idea." Jack said. "Good, now go get her!" North said, and Jack nodded and flew out of the window.

**New York City, before the Northern Lights appear.**

Kerry sighed. She was bored, and she could feel her energy draining. She needed to make a kid laugh so that she could regain her strength. Over the past 304, she learned that whenever a kid laughs, she get's stronger and regains energy. She also found out that she was the spirit of Halloween, because of her bracelet's magic. She could summon a broomstick and she uses it whenever she felt tired to fly and she just flies on her broom, like any other witch or wizard would.

She also had a bling for a wand, and she has developed a sudden interest for Harry Potter and tried out all the spells, and it worked. She even tried the imperius, cruciatus and Avada kedavra curse, only to kill a little cat, and she suddenly had a sharp pain when the cat died. She questioned it in her head and realized that whatever that is related to Halloween goes 'bye-bye', a sharp pain would erupt all through her body. She wisely decided that she won't use those curses anymore.

She researched more about Halloween and she didn't like what she found out. Halloween was the day of the dead, meaning that the ghosts of the deceased could come back for a day or their bodies, as zombies could be brought back. Since Halloween was the day of the dead, it might also mean that she could rise up an army of souls, corpses, and the dead. She tried summoning somebody random and the ghost went berserk.

The soul didn't recognize it's Mistress and it started attacking her. She recieved a few bruises and cuts but otherwise, she was okay. She tried it a second time, with the same result, except this time it somehow managed to make its way into the arren, destroying the easter eggs. Bunny had held a grudge on her since. It wasn't even her fault that she couldn't control her 'bringng back the dead' powers! Ever since her second try, she vowed she'd never use it again, and has developed a fear of her powers.

But that fear covered her real fear, being alone for the rest of her immortal life. She pushed all thought out of her mind and proceeded into making the snow day in the city into fall. She still couldn't get over her encounter with Jack Frost. the First sight of his lovely white hair and icy blue eyes and she had fallen for him. She got nervousaround him and had made a distraction. Now, she was in New York city.

Kerry had been alone for a lot of time, except when she goes and hangs out at the house of her believer. Every year, at least one child would belive in her, but all of them would meet an unfortunate accident. It was like, she was a jinx! A bad luck charm that brings harm to kids! She had stopped making the kids to believe in her ever since the death of her most favorite child of all... she couldn't bring herself up to face it again.

Kerry pushed it out of her mind, and proceeded with her work. Children all poked their heads out of the window and went back inside. They suddenly came out of their houses with their parents and they proceeded in having fun. Kids played in the leaves, kids played pranks on each other, they played their games, but what ever activity they all did together was laughing. The laughter of the children had refueled the Halloween spirit and she smiled a sad smile.

She loved seeing the children having fun, but she couldn't join in, a kid might start to believe in her and then that kid would... pass away. She sighed and walked off to a darker alley. She was thinking about things when golden lights appeared. She turned around and she smiled. "Right on time Sandy. You always manage to make me feel better with your dream sand." she mumbled.

She touched a streak of dream sand and they immediately turned into roses that flew around her. Even though she was the spirit of Halloween, and fall since Halloween was in that season, she still loved the other seasons; especially fall, winter and spring. She chuckled and was abouut to take off flying when she heard a noise. She instantly put her guards up.

She took the bling which turned into her wand and held it in her hand. It turned into her wand and she looked around. "Ah, such a wonderfull dream of yours, Kerry. Such nice and beautiful roses." a cold and dark voice sounded behind her. She turned around and pointed her wand and yelled out a curse only to find that nothing was there.

"Oh, that's such a rude welcome. How about a better one?" the voice drawled on. All of a sudden, the shadows formed into a shape of a man. He had gey skin, black hair, yellow eyes and he wore all black. Kerry's eyes widened."Stay away from me, Pitch!" she shouted, pointing the tip of her wand at him. He only chuckled. "Do you think I'll stay away from you? I won't, because yiu have alot of fears, don't you?" Pitch said, in turn making her freeze.

"You fear your extra powers, you fear of being alone, you fear that no one would believe in you, you fear that kids will die because of you, no?" Pitch whispered in to her ear. She pushed him back and yelled, "your wrong, now can't you leave me alone?!"Pitch sighed,"why do you keep refusing to join me? Nobody cares for you anyways."

Kerry blasted a curse at the boogeyman before running away from him. She ran into a dead end and she flew up. She was still running when she was suddenly surrounded by fearlings, with Pitch right in the middle. "No matter what you do, I will never join you!" she breathed. "Why? nobody believes in you, and all the kids that did died because of you." Pitch said.

"I won't change my mind!" she shouted and leaves surrounded her. Once the leaves started to fall down, the girl wasn't there. Pitch growled. "Where's that girl?!" he had shouted. Unknown to him, Kerry was hiding behind a building, catching her breath. All to soon, Pitch appeared in front of her and he held her by her throat, suffocating her.

"If you want to live, join me." Pitch hissed. "N-nev-ver!" she gasped, clawing at his hands. Pitch was about to say something when an ice bolt had hit him in the chest, making him stumble and letting go of the girl, who was about to fall when a white haired boy caught her and settled her down on a building behind him. "Jack," Kerry thought, and she was suddenly getting nervous. She could feel her face heat up.

Jack turned around to face Pitch and he fired another bolt of ice at him, this time Pitch dodged. "Stay away from her!" he shouted. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Frost, do you care about the girl?" Pitch said and Kerry caught a glimpse of Jack's face, which was tinged with a very pale pink. Jack kept quiet and continued to fight the nightmare king off. Kerry watched the battle between the two of them.

Jack had created a blizzard and it was affecting the boogeyman, though Pitch showed resistance. Pitch sent a fearling at Jack but he froze it and it broke into pieces, and sent the pieces to Pitch who avoided them. This went on until Pitch shot a nightmare sand at Jack, but it missed severely. "You missed!" Jack said as he held his staff in front of him. Pitch only smiled, which confused the winter spirit. "Oh Jack, you really are ignorant. I wasn't aiming at you, I was aiming at Kerry." Pitch said before smirking.

Jack's eyes widened and he sent a final blast of ice at Pitch but he materialized away, so did the other fearlings. Jack turned around to see Kerry lying down, nightmare sand above her head. Jack could tell she was having a very bad nightmare, as her face had started to perspire and her breathing had become quick and shallow. He felt her pulse and it was very quick, too quick for Jack's liking.

He looked at her face again and her face showed signs of fears, as it was scrunched. A whimper escaped her mouth, which turned into yelling. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly checked her temperature by putting his hand on her forehead. He quickly withdrew his hand, shaking it. She was hot, steaming hot. Jack almost panicked but managed to control his emotions.

He conjured up a much stronger blizzard around him and Kerry and carried her, bridal style. Once in a while, Jack would stop on top of a building and check her temperature again, only to find it increasing, no matter how strong and cold the blizzard was. Yup, the nightmare that Kerry was having was a really, really, really bad one. The black sand above her head had increased.

Jack finally decided that he hurry up to the North Pole. So he willed the winds to take him there. In three minutes flat, he arrived outside the workshop. He flew up to the window and barged in, bringing the blizzard in with him. "Oy, Frostbite! Don't bring in a blizzard will ya? It's freezing here!" Bunnymund shouted, but he ignored his shouts. Sandy, was the only one to notice Kerry in his arms, with a mass of black sand over her head.

Sandy's eyes widened and he immediately floated up to Jack. He conjured up words above his head. 'What happened? Did Pitch do this? How bad is the nightmare?!' Sandy 'said'. Jack read the lines above the little man's head and he said, his voice barely above a whisper, so that only he and Sandy could hear. "I arrived to where Kerry was only to find the she was being strangled by Pitch, so I blasted him with ice and settled Kerry down on top of a buliding." He said.

"We fought each other until Pitch shot nightmare sand at me, but missed and he told me that he was aiming at Kerry. Now, Kerry is having a nightmare, a really, really, really bad one. She's very hot, I can't even touch her without this blizzard." he continued. Sandy's eyes widened and conjured up dream sand, the same amount as the nightmare sand above the girls head and let it float over her head. The black sand turned golden but instantly returned to its original black color, only much larger.

'We need to get her into the infirmary, NOW! I need to conjure up as many dream sand as I can to counter the nightmare sand, the nightmare is just to horrible.' Sandy conjured the sentences above his head and Jack nodded, immediately flying into the infirmary, the blizzard going with him. When Sandy looked back at the rest of the Guardians, only to find snowmen and a snow women where the rest of them had stood.

Sandy flew down and used his sand to wipe away the snow, to find the Guardians shivering. "wh-wh-where's F-f-frostbite n-n-now!? I'm gonna k-kill h-him!" Bunny shouted, only to sneeze. Sandy conjured the following lines above his head, 'You have to mind Jack, Bunny. He's in the infirmary right now, and I need to go there since I have a very important business to attend to in the infirmary.' and with that, Sandy took off in the directionof the infirmary, with the rest following.

Sandy was about to open the door when it flung open by Jack, more likely Jack was thrown into the door in turn opening the door. Sandy quickly kneeled down beside the boy only to stand up again when he noticed the black sand over his head. "My, my. Looks like the guardians have finally arrived." a voice said and Sandy looked up.

**A cliffhanger! oh no! who do you guys think the voice belonged to? Everything will clear up, I promise! And don't worry, Sandy will be able to revert the nightmare sand over Kerry's and Jack's head into dream sand. And for all of you who want me to hurry up and update darkness within, I'll need at least ten more reviews so that I will update the next chapter for Darkness Within, clear? Okay, thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (mumbles to myself: great, now I have to write the next chapter for Forbidden Love, I'm so busy.)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Life Sources

**Hello fellow readers!**

**So, I went and read through my story(this one) and I found out that I left out some letters and words. Some of you may have noticed, and I'm terribly sorry for this mistake! I don't have Microsoft word so I'm using a 'Word Pad', which doesn't have a spell check at all, I've tried searching google but the screen would either freeze up and I get frustrated that I get thoughts that 'if this computer was a human, I'd strangle that idiot'. So, sorry and here's the third chapter. I'm glad some of you guys like it!**

**With Jack**

Jack sped through the corridor towards the infirmary, ignoring the shouts of the opened the door and quickly put the Halloween spirit-who was now screaming on a bed, and he put ice on her head. The ice melted quickly and he got more ice to put on her head."My my, looks like you care for her." a cold voice said. He recognized that voice and picked up his staff, and turned around to meet a gleeful(evil kind of gleeful) Pitch.

"Stay. Away. From. Us." He growled slowly, but Pitch only smirked. He shook his head and suddenly, nightmare sand came speeding towards Jack, who was dodging each blast. Once in a while, Jack would send blasts of ice towards Pitch but he evaded them. Jack made a wrong move and he got hit by nightmare sand, making him fly into the door. The door flew open and Pitch saw the guardians, standing there, shocked.

He smirked. "My, my. Looks like the guardians have finally arrived." he said, making the guardians look up at him, shock turned to anger. Sandy had many images appearing above his head, all of which were too fast to translate. Bunny had a scowl on his face, his boomerang and egg bombs already in his hands-he was still shivering and he still had snow all over his fur, making him look like a snow bunny, who didn't look that much intimidating.

North had his swords drawn out, a growl escaped his lips-North had been lucky, he was wearing his coat so he wasn't shivering that much, though the snow made him look less intimidating, but still intimidating. Tooth was red in her face. She had somehow gotten the snow off of her and her wings weren't frozen anymore. She wore a scowl on her face and her hands had turned into fists.

Jamie, simply stood there, glaring at him, his eyes were glowing. At his hands, were two psychic balls, which radiated power. He was throwing one of it into the air and catching it again. Sandy then attacked Pitch with his dream whip but Pitch had avoided it. Fearlings appeared out of the shadows and attacked the smiled, without Jack and Kerry, they would never win against him.

**Nightmares**

_Kerry ran away from the army of souls, all of them had tried to cut her head off. How they appeared? She met herself, though other Kerry was meaner, crueller, scarier, and much more evil-looking. Other Kerry had smirked at her and she snapped her fingers, and a whole army of souls had appeared out of the ground._

_Kerry had only been like other Kerry for two times: once when she couldn't take it anymore about being alone in life and the other, when he died_**(AN:Her most favorite believer)** _She didn't like being like that so MiM gave her a collar that always hung around her neck, to prevent her other side coming out. Manny had told her that her other side would only come out when she experiences very strong negative emotions._

_The collar around her neck was invisible to everyone, including herself, but she could feel the collar around her neck when she twisted her head. It was uncomfortable. Back to where she was, oh right! She was running away from the souls, who were catching up fast. Kerry tripped and the army caught up with her. One of them was about to stab her heart when she suddenly fell through the floor._

_She landed on another floor on her but, making her wince. She was in a dark circular room. A small girl, about eight had come out of the shadows. Kerry gasped, she recognized her. She was one of her believers, but died from lung cancer. Rickel, was her name. "You're the reason I died. It's all your fault!" Rickel shouted, at that, tears began to form in her eyes._

_More of her dead believers appeared out of the shadows, all of them blaming her. She said sorry over again and again but they continued, she had begun to cry and her pleas became more desperate. "Why did you let me die?" a boy's voice said behind her. Kerry froze, she turned around to see him, Milo-her favorite believer had an accusing look in his eyes. He asked the question over and over, with the other kids joining in, making Kerry cry even suddenly stopped, and fell on the floor, dead,_

_Kerry cried out a horrified scream and she cried even harder than before. The shadows took over her form and more nightmares appeared: Jack saying he hated her, everybody in the world had completely ignored her including Manny and the guardians, her powers backfired on her, the children slowly dying because of her, and seeing Jack dead._

_She cried and cried until she saw light, a bright light. Slowly, she stood up, her face was streaming with tears. She began to walk towards the light, which became into jogging then running. When she reached the light source, everything went blank._

Kerry jerked up, panting from her dream. She saw Jack beside her, soaking a towel in ice-cold water. He turned around and he dropped the towel and he smiled. "Oh my snowflake!(1) I'm so glad you woke up!" and he continued on babbling about how he got hit with nightmare sand and how he had the most horrible nightmare and that his nightmare became into a dream, thanks to Sandy and he woke up.

Kerry didn't catch anything of what he was saying, she was too busy hugging herself and muttering. Jack saw this and he hugged her, making Kerry stop and blush. He withdrew from the hug and she saw him smiling. "Let's go get you into the room where the globe is. We can get you a glass of water." he said, helping Kerry stand up. He guided her in the room where the guardians were already settled.

Tooth was flying about, Sandy was smiling at her, North was too busy chasing his elves with one of his swords-the elves ate all of his cookies and drank all the milk Bunny was glaring at her while Jamie gave her a weird look. Everybody stopped what they were doing-Tooth and North to be exact and turned to face the two spirits.

"Ah, Good! Fright(Kerry flinched at her surname, she hated it with all her might, simply because fright was a synonym for fear) has woken!" North said, completely oblivious to her flinching. "You are new guardian!" he said joyfully. Kerry just stood there, her face was blank. Elves started running in and let me say it was the same with Jack's orientation.

Kerry just stood there, eyeing North with disdain. He would've tried to find her and go with her for all of those years waiting for them to find her. Not one of them did, except for those times when the accidentally met, but they were just enraged except Sandy, Jack and Jamie of course. Sandy had been friends with her but he could only talk to her for a while which Kerry understands and she just watches him do work, sometimes touching dream sand and watching the roses flow down gently. The other two simply did not know her.

"STOP!" she yelled, when she couldn't take it anymore. She glared at North, Bunny and tooth okay, maybe just looked at Tooth, they always had arguments about Kerry's teeth, which she thought was normal but it did get annoying at times. "What makes you think I want to be a guardian? Did you really think that telling me I'm the new guardian would cheer me up?" Kerry said.

Tooth flew towards her. "Kerry, being a guardian is wonderful! Although there are rules and regulations but still, wonderful!" she reasoned. "Yeah, but why me? You guys are all about rules, regulations, deadlines, jobs, no offence Jack, but I'm more of pranks, laughter, fun, happiness, smiles, mysteries, magic, and Halloween." She said. "See! Even she doesn't agree of being a guardian!" Bunny exclaimed. "Kerry, maybe you don't understand. Sure, we have jobs to do but, we have fun! and last night, MiM chose you." tooth reasoned-again.

Kerry looked at the moon. "After 304 years of asking stuff from the likes of you, this is my answer?! And telling me my name and giving your 'gift' doesn't count as answers! No, this is not for me! No offence to Sandy, Jack, Jamie, and, i guess Tooth." She added, not wanting to sound rude. "H-how is that not an offence, mate? It's totally an offence!" Bunny said, hopping towards her.

"It's not, furry... bear...no, Kangaroo! Yeah that's right, furry kangaroo!" Kerry said, Jack collapsed on the floor laughing while Bunny's left eye twitched. "I'm Bunny, the Easter Bunny. children" Bunny got cut off. "believe in you yeah, yeah. I know. But what makes you think I'm offended by your insults, trampoline?" Kerry intervened, mentioning the nickname she gave for him. Jack had just gotten up from the floor when he heard her say 'trampoline' to Bunny, making him roll over the floor again, this time accompanied by Jamie and Sandy.

"I am not a trampoline!" Bunny shouted, he was getting irritated with the girl. "Oh really? How about now?" Kerry said, blasting a spell towards him turning him into a trampoline, his face was on top. Kerry walked forward and began jumping on top of him, receiving groans and protests from the bunny-turned-trampoline. The three spirits who were laughing before laughed harder-Sandy laughed heavily, but no sound came out.

Kerry finally jumped off Bunny and he turned back into his original form. "Kerry, walk with me." North said, which was the first thing he said. Kerry followed him through the workshop until they reached North's room. Kerry looked around but she turned her head when she saw North locking the door.

**AN: the same thing happened with Jack and North. Just imagine, I don't really like to write stuff that you guys have already seen, plus, it saves my time.**

**After Kerry's and North's talk...**

Bunny barged into the room,starling North and Kerry who were eating cookies Kerry was eating her own 'Halloween Cookies'. "Tooth palace is under attack!" He said. North set down his cookies and put on his coat, and got his swords. The two of them left while Kerry stayed behind. She shrugged and looked around the room. North's room was filled with ice sculptures, and toys, and old, worn out books. _I can't believe I agreed to help them, oh well...I'll have fun pranking Bunny with Jack What am I thinking! Do Not Think Of Him Me! do not think of him. _Kerry thought.

For the past week, she had thought of nothing but Jack. She blames Cupid(aka. Amore Valentine) for shooting an arrow at her(even though she didn't really). She sighed and looked at the old books. Most came from the old days, but a few were from the modern days. She caught sight of a white book, its stem was encrusted with moon stones. _Maybe this belongs to MiM... I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took a peek at his book. _She thought. She pulled the book off its shelf and looked at the cover, no title. It only said that MiM was the author.

The Halloween spirit shrugged and opened the book, finding an interesting story about a 'Moon Crystal' and 'Moon Flower'. She began to read.

**The Moon Crystal and Flower**

_To my dearest North, I want you to have this book, it has many secrets, and information._

_I, created two items that will keep the immortals alive. A Moon crystal, and a Moon Flower. This two items, are found together, though it is hidden somewhere secret that not even Pitch could get in. The flower, is embed within the crystal. This two objects, work together._

_The crystal, protects the flower inside it, and it is almost unbreakable. The flower, then heals the crystal if it has scratches on it, or helps to strengthen it by giving power. If the crystal becomes dull, it would mean that it is now with the darker side, and so will the flower. This two items have their own minds, mind you. They work together, go through decisions together, and whenever one of them makes a choice, the other will follow suite._

_Since the flower and crystal have their own minds, they can be reborn into humans, though they will not remember what they are and will have to regain their memories and find each other. They are currently with me, so they are safe, for now... If they become humans, then I would know since they will disappear but I wouldn't know who they are._

_This two are very important and they must not fall into the wrong hands, if it does... the person can use the power to become more powerful. North, I trust you with this information. You do not give it to any other immortals, even the other guardians. If a new page appears in this short book, that is either my message to you about any other things, or they have turned into humans._

_well, that was quite interesting._Kerry thought. She flipped through the pages and found a message from MiM. A very short one.

_North,_

_I have checked on the crystal and the flower only to find the flower there, with the crystal missing. The crystal has turned into a human! Please search everywhere for any possible signs of a child being the crystal. They should be, all about fun and dares, I think. Please reply when you have news.]_

Kerry looked at the date, it was... 612 years ago. Yup, this letter was older than her. She pondered on who it might be until she ran out of ideas. She turned a few more pages to come across another message.

_North,_

_the flower is missing, you know what to do..._

_Short,_ Kerry thought. She looked at the date to see that it was 321 years ago. _Wait, I woke when i was seventeen so seventeen minus twenty-one... four so 304 years, nah.. That's just impossible! _Kerry rolled her eyes at her thoughts. She couldn't be it, is she? She shook her head and flew out of the window. She willed a few leaves to surround her and in a matter of seconds, she was at Tooth palace.

She gaped at the sight of it. Where the magnificent castle had taken its place once stood, a much gloomier one. She saw that the Guardians were still fighting the fearlings, who were stealing the memory cases. One flew at her and she stepped aside, though she caught one of tooth's minions and a memory case. She didn't bother to look at the picture, she just stuffed it into her invisible pouch bag which was bottomless and she let the little fairy go, and flew off to help the Guardians.

She took out her wand and yelled the cruciatus curse at fearling after fearling. They all neighed in agony and evaporated away. They were doing fine until Pitch decide to join in the fight. He tackled the Halloween spirit, hold her two hands together with one hand. Once he was sure that the girl wouldn't escape his grip, he shot nightmare sand at the guardians and conjuring up more fearlings.

"Let her go!" Jamie yelled, though Pitch only tightened his grip on her making her whimper. Kerry had to escape his grip on her wrists, which were becoming purple, due to the lack of oxygen in them. She closed her eyes and tried to do wandless magic, which she managed a few times when she was calm.

'Incendo' she thought. That was the fire spell, and Pitch's hand was being licked by fire, though it wasn't that hot for him to notice, yet. She caught the glimpse of the guardians and shook her head, making them stop in their direction towards Pitch, who was still shooting nightmare sand. They continued to evade, but did not attack.

Pitch was confused at this but he shrugged it off and continued fighting. Now, the fire was up to his elbow, and it was becoming hotter. "INCENDO!" Kerry yelled and at the instant, the flame grew white-hot, and grew bigger, Making Pitch notice it. He gasped and let go of Kerry, and tried to put the fire out, but to no avail. The fire spread to his other body parts until he was completely engulfed in it.

Kerry struggled to keep her balance in the air after being let go but she managed. She watched with the other guardians as Pitch let out a curse directed at her and the guardians before evaporating. "Kerry, your skirt is on fire." Tooth pointed out. Kerry looked down at her skirt and shrugged. She summoned her wand-which was in a bush in Tooth's palace and said"aguamenti". Water splashed onto her skirt but it was burnt to crisp, good thing Kerry wore tights, not socks.

She cast a charm on herself and her appearance changed. Her hair became shorter until it was mid way her back and it was curled. Her hair color was the same, although this time, a large part of her hair was black with a few orange streaks in it. She had a french cap on her head, she wore a sleeveless orange top with a silky black checkered shirt, which was only buttoned on her stomach, and a pair of black and orange jeans. She was now wearing a pair of black, leather boots. Her bracelet was still on its original place, and her eyes were still the same, those warm and cold orange eyes.

All in all, she looked albeit like a french teenager. The boys-Jack and Jamie were staring at her. She saw them and asked, "What?" The two snapped out of their stupor who were blushing and shook their heads. Kerry shrugged and turned to North, she so badly wanted to bust him. "So North, have you found the crystal the flower yet?" She asked.

She savoured the look North had given her, and knew all too well what his question was: How do you know about it? She gave him a smug look and decided to play charades. She put her hands together and opened them like a book. North's eye twitched, he was busted. "Um, what's the crystal and flower? What are you guys talkin' 'bout!" Bunny yelled. North cast a glance at Kerry, who had a gleeful look on her face and he made a mental note to interrogate her, but now, he had to explain. He was a terrible liar.

He sighed and began to explain.

**How did you guys like it? Nice or bad? Should I create another story where it related to this one, and it shows the OC bio and a few one shots? I'm asking you guys this question. So, sorry for the long wait, I couldn't get on the computer because of my sister, and I have remedial after school, then reviews for my Math Challenge that I have to take if I want to enter the regionals With DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuA me, she's my friend and we go to the same school together. Amore Valentine does not belong to me, it belongs to her. No offense DELTORA, I just had to use it.**

**So, review! I don not own ROTG. If I did, there would've been a sequel with Kerry Fright and Amore Valentine starring in it.**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Explanation?

**yay! fourth chapter of Fun and Laughter. Did any of you like the trampoline part? My friends thought so, and like i guessed, DELTORA went and shook me when she read the last chapter. Okay, so sorry for not updating, it was my exams a few days ago so don't blame me Oh and before i write the next chapter, i just want to say, I will be having an OC contest for another story that might come up when this story is ten, fifteen or twenty chapters. all i can say is, its a rise of the guardians fic. I won't tell you its contents cause that would ruin the surprise and fun! So now that that's done, what do you guys think about a game show?**

**Okay, enough said, The form and spots for OCs are below, and after that will be the next chapter.**

**Vacant Spots and some info:**

**Spirit of Adventure**- _you love adventure! as long as there is a quest, you will always be there. You also prefer running and flying in your special plane, which can shrink to fit in your pocket._

**Spirit of Wishes-** _you make children's wishes come true, making them happy which adds on to you power. You use the stars to travel through air._

**Spirit Of Interests-** _as long as a child is interested in something, you will be there to deepen that interest(which helps alot if the interests is the spirits). Like the spirit of beliefs, you can teleport._

**Spirit of Beliefs-** _ you have the same role as Jamie in my story Fun and Laughter. You are always visible to children even if they don't believe in you, but you still have to work out a way to make them believe! you can also teleport._

**Spirit of Air-** _you control the air and , you help maintain the winds that Jack is riding with and maintain the winds whenever you Guardians ride the sleigh. You can also fly on your own._

**Spirit of Water- **_you control the water and oceans, as long as there is water. You're the one who makes it rain along with the spirit of air for the children, resulting into no school if the storms heavy enough. You travel by evaporating._

**Spirit of Earth Jr.-** _the child of Mother Nature(Mona) you control everythng your mother controls, but you are more comfortable with controlling the earth. You also have slight control over spring, and you travel by either being swallowed up by the ground or traveling on animals, you can also morph into any animal._

**Spirit of Fire-** _you control fire and their temperature. You also have slight control over Summer, and you travel by riding a pheonix, or riding on a cloud of fire, or simply by being swallowed up by fire._

**Spirit of Summer- **_you control summer and you share it with the spirit of fire. You basically make it hot in the summer so that students can go to the beach, you also increase the heat even if it isn't summer, making the students have an early release. Parents see you as irresponsible, but children adore you cause they have no mood for school and you just saved them._

**Spirit of Autumn- **_You share Autumn with Kerry Fright, you get 50% and Kerry gets 50%. You basically turn everything to what autumn is. You usually make piles of leaves so that children can jump and have fun in them. You get along well with Kerry and you really like Halloween, and agree with Kerry about hating Pitch. You usually travel on a huge leaf which acts like a magic carpet, but you can also fly like Kerry._

**Spirit of Spring- **_you share this with Mother Nature and her child, though you possess more control over them. You make flowers bloom and delightful breezes and aroma that make children peaceful and happy. You like to travel around on a beautiful brown horse._

**Spirit of Animals-** _Working with spring and spring's best friend, you help to tame the animals, and you are the one who takes care of spring's horse. Sending it to her whenever needed. You represent pets in a child's eye, and they are happy being with you, even if you really aren't. You travel on a cheetah._

**Spirit of Excitement-** _you get along best with Kerry, Amore, Jack, the spirit of New Year's, spirit of adventure, playfullness, laughter and happiness. You like feeling the adrenaline rush, and you like surprises. You love to go and prank people, you also create fun things or games when you see someone bored. You travel on any type of transportation._

**Spirit of Cuteness- **_you get along best with Amore, spirit of beauty, and you are on good terms with the spirit of allureness. You help cupid on Valentine's by giving cute little teddy bears infront of a child's house, and other cute stuff. People underestimate you, because you can use your cuteness to bribe people, even Pitch can't resisit. You travel by wind, usually on a puff of cloud._

**Spirit of Beauty- **_you get along well with cupid, spirit of cuteness and Tooth, you are like the bestest friends in the world. You help children find their beauty, both on the outside and the inside. Children thank you for helping them. You travel by riding on doves._

**Spirit of Playfullness-**_ you are best friends with laughter, hapiness, excitement, Kerry and Jack. You like to play with children and you are a total prankster, all of you are at the same level on the naughty list, though Jack isn't happy about that. Any child that is bored? Your there to play games! Just go and throw toys at that child, he/she won't mind being thrown at at all! You like riding in the sleigh but you also like to fly._

**Spirit of Laughter- **_your best friends with playfullness, happiness, excitement, Kerry and Jack. You like to make children laugh, and like Kerry, you need laughter to energize. Like the others, you are a total prankster and your favorite target is North. How you just love to annoy him. You travel by flying._

**Spirit of Happiness- **_your best friends with playfullness, laughter, excitment, Kerry and Jack. You like to make children happy, by giving them things, or playing with them. You like to prank people too, and you are closest to Kkerry and Jack. Your favorite target to prank is Bunny. You, Kerry and Jack work together whenever you prank him. You travel by flying, teleporting or riding a form of transport._

**Spirit of Life- **_You get along with everybody, except Pitch and Kerry.. You simply hate Pitch. For Kerry, well... you two don't get along because your about life while Kerry controls the dead. You two are the opposite! You give life to a child who is about to give up hope, and you help bring the life into spring. You travel by light._

**Spirit of Technology- **_you control technology. Children who like to play on technology, they thank you for making it fun. You are the one who manipulates the circuit, and the one who creates the new games. Your power comes in handy with manipulating the technology in my new story. You travel by,... well you have gadgets so you travel by a rocket bag._

**Form:**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Spirit:

Age:

Alliance: Good/ evil

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Weapons:

Love Interests:

What you think about Jack Frost:

What you think about Sandy:

What you think about North:

What you think about: Bunnymund

What you think about tooth:

What you think about Pitch:

What you think about MiM:

What you think about Jamie:

Hobbies:

Minions(optional)

Biography:

Cause of death:

Feelings usually experienced:

**Hurry up and take the spots before other people take the spot! Okay, now its the chapter...**

"So what your sayin' is that all of us immortals actually have two life sources! and right now they're seperated and in human form and not even MiM knows who they are? You've got to be kiddin' us!" Bunny shouted right infront of North's face, who winced.

"Yes, I also got confused. But this true. There is Life source for immortals." North said. Kerry stood in the corner, hidden in the shadwos and nobody paid attention to her, which was how she liked it. She listened to the conversation while humming a Japanese song. It was beautiful, mysterious and creepy.

"Sakura no hana wa, itsu hiraku. Yama na osato wa, itsu hiraku..." she whispered. Finally, she stood out of the corner. " Let's cut this short. Us immortals including Pitch has two life sources. A flower and a crystal and bla bla bla they do everything together bla bla bla their now in human form who might be dead bla bla bla. Let's get on with how to deal with Pitch shall we? He's getting annoying." Kerry said, putting on her mask of coolness, which hid her scared face perfectly.

Jack nodded. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to agree with her. "Why is he gettin' annoying?" bunny asked. Kerry turned to glare at him. "You think that it doens't get annoying when he stalks you asking you to join him for one week," Kerry asked. "No, but why does he need to ask you?" Bunny asked. "I don't know, why not go and ask him, you overgrown rat!?" Kerry insulted.

"First, you call me a furry bear, then a furry kangaroo, then a trampoline, now an overgrown rat? You truly are a witch." he insulted. Kerry just looked smug. "In case you don't have a brain, cotton tail, I am witch. How do you think I'm able to cast spells?" She asked. "NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME COTTON TAIL!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT, YOU TROLL!?" Bunny shouted, looking like a mad man.

"For one, your tail looks like cotton, and two, whatever creature you call me, I can always turn you into that creature." Kerry said, casually taking her wand out of its bling form and cast a spell, turning Bunny into a troll, though he was a weird sight. The bunny that once stood there was now replaced by a half troll, half bunny hybrid. It had bunny ears, and a very ugly face, a bunny tail and hind legs... he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Whahwhaw!" Bunny tried to say, except that it was in troll language and only Kerry understood it, but she pretended not to. "What's that? Sorry, I don't speak troll." Kerry said. "Kerry, stop this at once." a new voice said. Kerry stopped insulting him, slowly turning around.

She was just so angry at _him _that she let it all out on Bunny. She suddenly felt guilt, all the happiness drained out of her. She watched as MiM glared at her, in his silver suit and almost white hair. Looking into his eyes, all the guilt drained and was replaced by anger, sadness, and betrayal. From the scared expression on her face, it turned into an angry one.

Her hands balled into fists, and she was trying hard not to show her anger. "You are supposed to be a guardian, not this... this... nonsense!" He said. She glared at him. "You think.. you think... I'm a Guardian? I didn't even accept your STUPID INVITATION! Much less being reborn and not being able to be seen! Whatever you idiots do, I won't accept, you people are just like Pitch, no offense, Jack." She blurted out. She turned to glare at the Guardians and MiM, and she flew out of the window, not bothering to change Bunny to his original form.

Jack watched her retreating form, anger bubbling in him, though he didn't know why. He turned to look at the others, who were all huddled around Bunny's form and he flew out, no noticed by any of them. He flew to the park in Burgess, where he could hear shouts. "HE MAKES ME IMMORTAL AND GIVING ME MY NAMENOTHING ELSE! NOT WHY I WAS CREATED, NOT MY MEMORIES, NOTHING! NOW HE WANTS ME TO BECOME A GUARDIAN?! WELL TO BAD FOR HIM I WON'T ACCEPT!I WON'T ACCEPT TO BE A GUARDIAN, OR EVEN JOINING PITCH! THEIR ALL STUPID IDIOTS!I WON'T ACCEPT!NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO, I WON'T!" a voice screamed.

Jack slowly crept to the park to see the Halloween spirit kicking and punching a tree. "NO ONE ELSE COULD EVEN SEE ME! ONLY A FEW BELIEVERS! BIG DEAL! THEY ALL DIED AFTER KNOWING ME! BIG DEAL! I'D PREFER TO DIE THAN LIVE MY LIFE WITH THOSE IDIOTS! THEIR ALL JUST BIG IDIOTS!"Kerry screamed even more. Jack froze in his spot.

He couldn't believe that her believers died after knowing her.

"Even after going to lengths on vandalizing their HQs just to gain their attention! what was that for!? A show!? They didn't bother to talk to me, even just spend a whole day with me!" Kerry said, her voice becoming hoarse from all the screaming. She stopped punching and she slid down, sitting on the ground, crying. She opened her eyes to see her hands bleeding, and that it was raining.

She didn't care, she'd prefer to die anyway. "You know, hurting yourself won't do any good." a voice said. She looked up to see Jack leaning on his staff. She got up and looked away from him. "What do you want?" she asked. she heard him sigh. "I, wanted to hang out with you. Get to know you, and really, I understand being alone for all my life." Jack said, putting a hand on her shoulder. she was trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking to her front to see her crying even more than before, her tears were now flowing freely. "No, I'm.. not... okay... S-so far, your the only one who is so kind to me, I just..." she didn't finish her sentence as she buried her face into Jack's hoodie, who, after a while, hugged her.

"They'll understand... soon enough." He whispered, but he kept on crying. He pried her off to look at her face. "You have to brave and confident, okay?" He said. She nodded weakly and suddenly she fell down. Jack caught her. He set her down onto the ground to examine her. Her knuckles were bleeding, and it looked like she broke her leg after kicking the tree numerous times.

Maybe that was the reason she suddenly fell down. He sat beside her, freezing her leg so that it would stay. She weakly held up her bracelet and took her wand. She muttered a spell and the ice glowed a bright yellow before melting. Slowly, she got up with the aid of Jack. she turned to him. "Thanks, Jack. Now what were you saying about hanging out?" Kerry said, seemingly back to her old self.

"Oh, let's go to Japan! We can prank alot of people there." Jack suggested. Kerry shook her head. "No thanks, why not Australia? You can make it snow there and then I can put the kids into costumes? The austrailians would think its a monster apocolypse. It would be funny," she said, weakly smiling. Jack nodded and he willed the winds to carry them to Austrailia, which was still in the afternoon.

Jack made it a snow day and Kerry went around the country puting kids in monster costumes. Suddenly, screaming from houses and streets filled the air. Kerry and Jack watched in amusement as the adults screamed in terror, trying to find their children, when actually their children were chasing after them. A kid, who Kerry knows as Maya Kenderson jumped up onto a women who Kerry guessed was her mother.

How? They looked alike. Mrs. Kenderson screamed. "Ahh! Get off! Get off! I have kids who I need to protect. Spare me!" she screamed. This made the two spirits laugh. Adults can be so blind. More adults screaming, and more laughing from Jack and Kerry. Finally, it came the time where Kerry took off the kid's costumes and Jack made it sunny again.

By then, the adults were all going nuts. They were covered in snow and were shivering badly, both from shock, fear and coldness. The troublemakers didn't stay long, they went back to Kerry's place. It was pretty nice, actually. It was a dark forset, but once you enter, it aactually had alot of light. Animals grazed the fields, while insects buzzed around.

Bats hung upside down from the branches not bothered by the light at all. about every kind of animal were in the forest, protected by Kerry herself, and a few charms, spells, and the trees. When Kerry and Jack stepped foot into the forest, every creature stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the spirits.

Almost like they were welcoming them to the forest. Kerry gave them a nod and they resumed to what they were doing, and headed to a huge treehouse, which was linked to more treehouses on other trees or branches. Once they arrived at the foot of the tree, Jack could feel the air filled with magic.

He stared around in awe in the beautiful forest, and was surprised to see that there wasn't any snow coming. "Hey, why isn't there any snow coming? and why am I not melting?" he asked. Kerry smiled at him. "Magic, of course. Whoever comes in here will feel their prefered temperature. For me, the temperature is nice, like the ones in autumn."Kerry explained. She looked forward to the tree and a rope ladder rolled down. She started climbing up, followed by Jack. Once they reached the door to the treehouse, they were greeted by two, female spirits.

The first one that Jack noticed was that she looked like cupid. The second one was a little taller, with long purple hair, purple eyes, and a dark purple dress that reaches her knees. Underneath it, were black tight and high heeled boots. She also wore a black cloak, and her face was blank. _mysterious. _Jack thought.

"Kerry! So glad your back! Did you know how long Korra and I had to wait for you to come back? What happened? Oh! Who's that cutie behind you?" The girl who looked like cupid said. "I'm Jack Frost, spirit of Winter and Guardian of fun. and you two are?" Jack asked. The girl giggled. "I'm Amore Valentine, and this here," Amore pointed to the purple haired girl, "Is Korra Mysteria. Don't mind her, she just get's along better with darker spirits like Kerry over here." she said, while Korra looked at him blankly, as if examining him.

"By the way, Kerry, if you touch Jack, your dead. He's mine." Amore whispered to Kerry, glaring. "Your on, Amore. Let's see who he likes best. So, what are you to doing here?" Kerry asked. "We came here to ask you a favor." Korra said, her voice creepily mysterious, which sent chills down Jack's spine.

"And what might that be?" Kerry asked. "Can you make a two potions? One that will increase the power of Amore's love arrows and one that helps me sleep with no dreams?" Korra asked. Kerry walked towards a bridge which connected to another treehouse. Kerry indicated that they follow her and she walked over to the treehouse.

Once they stepped inside, Kerry walked to a shelf filled with bottles of potions. She picked two bottles and gave one to Amore and the other one to Korra. "Here you go." she said. They nodded a thanks. Jack looked out of the window. The Northern lights were in the sky. "I have to go, North's calling." Jack said. "What? But you don't even know what their doing?" Kerry said.

"Yeah, but I have to. I'm a guardian." Jack said. "But you promised you'd spen a whole day with me!" Kerry said. "Ker, this is important, we'll have to continue on another day." Jack said. Kerry sighed. "I'll come with you, but that doesn't mean I'll accept being a guardian!" Kerry said as she went after him. Jack nodded and together, they flew out of the treehouse.

"How long do you think they'll learn how important they are?" Amora asked Korra, both wearing a serious expression on their faces. "Soon, soon enough, they will." Korra answered. "You know, I still get amazed at your ability to see the future, how do you do that?" Amore asked. "I'm called the spirit of Mysteries for a reason. That fact stays a mystery. Let's go." Korra said, a blank expression on her face. Amore nodded, she knew that Kerry would be facing much dangers and choices that could change the world.

She only hopes that she picks the right one.

**Okay,, end of chapter. I hope some of you will send in OCs. Okay, I'll tell you guys a few facts about my next story. Pitch is on the rise, but he doesn't have a plan. That's when MiM and Mother Nature comes in, and there's a game show. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh and I didn't write this part in the last chapter but Tooth's minions and the memory cases didn't get kidnapped by Pitch. So children still believe in her. Done. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review.**

**Amore Valentine doesn't belong to me, it belongs to DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuA me. Korra belongs to me. Bye!**


	5. the offer

**Wow! Already two OCs! I'm surprised! Here's the list of the vacant spots.**

**Spirit of Adventure**

**Spirit of Interests**

**Spirit of Wishes**

**Spirit of Beliefs**

**Spirit of Water**

**Spirit of Fire**

**Spirit of Earth JR.**

**Spirit of Summer**

**Spirit of Autumn**

**Spirit of Spring**

**Spirit of Animals**

**Spirit of Excitment**

**Spirit of Laughter**

**Spirit of Happiness**

**Spitit of Playfullness**

**Spirit of Cuteness**

**Spirit of Beauty**

**Spirit of Life**

**Spirit of Technology**

**Okay, I'm gonna add a few more to the list.**

**Spirit of Imagination**

**Spirit of Faith**

**Spirit of Light**

**Spirit of Darkness**

**Spirit of Snow**

**Spirit of Adoration**

**Spirit of Games**

**Okay, so next chapter!**

_**"This is used when I go and tell the characters something, but they think I'm their conscience."**_

**Author's note**

_characters thoughts, also for dreams or nightmares_

Jack and Kerry arrived at Santoff's Clausen, where they noticed that MiM and Tooth were no longer there, and that Bunny was still in troll form. The Guardians noticed them. "Vhere have you two been!?" North asked, though his voice was raised. "Austrailia." Jack and Kerry said at the same time. "Uh,wadnhcwonnxocekhhbwec naicwdb co! Jbvcwocndp!" Bunny yelled out. Everybody looked at Kerry, for a translation.

"He said, 'What were you doing there? If I find out you two were causing trouble you two wouldn't live to see the light.'" Kerry translated. She looked at North, and sighed. She took her wand and changed bunny back to his original form. He bounced at Kerry who backed away from him. Suddenly, he punced onto and she cried out a yell.

They pulled at each others hair and fur, clothes, bit each other, kicked and punched each other, you know what I mean. Their fighting each other. "STOP!" North yelled, he was so agitated right now. Tooth had to go back to her palace to protect the memory cases and her tooth fairies from Pitch, again. This was no time to fool around.

Kerry and Bunny stopped fighting each other, with Bunny pulling at her hair and Kerry holding a huge chunk of his fur. Kerry looked like she was being chased by tigers while Bunny, well... he looked old, and bald. Behind Kerry, was a pile of Bunny's fur, and if you looked at him, you can see his pink skin. Ouch.

"stop fighting! Tooth is at her palace right now fighting the boogeyman! Let's go to the sleigh!" North said, already putting on his coat and taking his swords. Bunny's eyes went wide and his grip on Kerry tightened. "The sleigh? Oh no! No way! IT's freezing without my fur, all thanks to her! So no way am I getting onto that sleigh!" Bunny shouted, his grip on Kerry tightened even more.

_SLAP!PUNCH!KICK!SLAP!BITE! _Kerry just slapped, punched, kicked, slapped again and bit Bunny. "Ow! What's your problem!?" he shouted. "What's my problem?! MY PROBLEM!? My problem is that you were gripping my butt, you sickening pervert!" Kerry shouted. "What? I didn't grip your butt! And I'm not a pervert!" Bunny shouted. "Yes you are!" Kerry shouted.

Bunny looked at Jack. "Yup, you really did grip her butt." he said. Bunny looked at Sandy, who nodded his head. Bunny gulped. "Look, I'm sorry!" he nervously said, only to back down under Kerry's death glare." THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE NOT A PERVERT!" she shouted, her cheeks were now a deep shade of red.

Bunny couldn't take it anymore of this accusations. He pushed Kerry to the wall and pinned her there, with two paws and one hind leg. Kerry was desperately struggling, her cheeks becoming a very, very deep red, but Bunny didn't notice. "Look here, ya little witch! I didn't do it purpose!"He shouted. "Oh and pinning me to the wall is on purpose?!" Kerry yelled. "What do you think!? Of course it's on purpose! How-" BUnny got cut off when Kerry hit her head against his forehead.

He let out a cry of pain. "PERVERT!" Kerry shouted even more. "Stop calling me that!" Bunny shouted. "Vhat is holding you five up!? Vhat the..." North came in, asking what was wrong but he trailed off. "Um Bunny, you might want to look at what your doing, because, Kerry's right. You are a pervert." Jack said, failing to hide his smirk.

Bunny looked at Kerry and went to look at one of his paws, which was on her breasts. His eyes widened, and he looked at his other paw, which was holding her butt. He was starting to get nervous now. He looked down to look at his foot. Not really in the spot he would've liked it to be. He nervously retreated from her, laughing nervously.

"WHY YOU IDIOTIC, BLOODY, NO GOOD PERVERT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GUARDIAN!" Kerry shouted, chasing after the Easter Bunny, who looked so vulnerable you wouldn't know he was brave at all. Kerry suddenly had a gigantic hammer like the one Amy rose in Sonic the Hedgehog has in her hands.

She yelled out a cry and she tossed it at him. It hit him in the head and he passed out. "That's what you get for being a pervert! I'll meet you all at Tooth's palace, I am NOT in the mood to be riding with a pervert!" Kerry said and flew out to tooth's palace. Jack shrugged. "Hey Sandy, could you take Bunny to the sleigh? I think I'll just fly." Jack said and Sandy nodded. North, Sandy, Jamie and the knocked-out bunny all went to the sleigh and Jack flew out of the window, where he saw Kerry a few miles away.

He sped up and once he was in hearing range, he could hear her muttering. "Sick pervert." he chuckled and Kerry looked behind. She smiled and shook her head at him. "How about a race?" Kerry offered. "Your on." Jack replied. "Ready, one two-" Kerry sped off. "THREE! GO!" she shouted at Jack. "Hey! no fair!" he shouted, but she ignored him. He sped towards Kerry, who noticed him and she sped up, and t=suddenly dissappeared. Jack looked around while flying. She suddenly reappeared far ahead of him.

If she was going to play dirty, then he will too. He shot a beam of ice at her, which she evaded. She stuck out her tounge at him. He sent more of it at her, but she continued to evade. This went on until they reached tooth's palace. "I win. You lose." Kerry said panting. "You had a head start, cheater." Jack said playfully. "I am not."Kerry said, looking into his eyes.

"Yes you are." he said, looking into her eyes. They didn't alk, just stared into each other's eyes. They moved closer until their lips were just inches away, but Kerry just pushed away, blushing. _don't get into any romantic stuff, you idiot. _she thought to herself.

"Aww, so sweet. The two love birds were about to kiss. How very touching." a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Pitch a few centimeters away. He smirked. "Kerry, the offer still stands. Will you join me? I can also get your lover on my side if you want." Pitch said.

Kerry blushed. "No, I will not accept. No matter what you do." Kerry growled. Her hand crept to her wand, and it balled into fists around it. "Really? Oh well, get them!" Pitch ordered. Hundreds and hundreds of Fearlings went at them. Jack blasted them with his ice while Kerry yelled the Cruciatus curse at them.

They covered each others backs, and fought with harmony. Pitch watched, as the two of them were then seperated thanks to his fearlings. Now, they were having difficulty with fighting them off. Pitch walked to Kerry who had her wand pointed at his chest. He pointed the wand down. "Will you join me or not?" he asked again. "No," she simply said.

_Oh well, looks like I have to do it. _Pitch thought and he summoned nightmare sand to bind her together, making her vulnerable to any thing he might do. She looked at him in fear. He smiled a romantic smile. He leaned in and...

Jack was having difficulty fighting the fearlings off, the rest of the guardians haad yet to arrive and Tooth was busy with more fearlings. He looked over to where Kerry was, only to see her bound up by sand, and that she was looking at Pitch in fear. Jack sent a blast of ice to an incoming Fearling and he heard a muffled scream.

Pitch was doing it. HE was doing _IT. _Pitch was kissing Kerry. Jack's eyes widened and he sent blasts of ice to alll of the fearlings, who all froze. He glared at Pitch, who was still kissing Kerry. If you looked into her eyes, you could notice that they became foggy, like she was in a trance.

Jack's eye twitched and he sent a blast of ice to Pitch, who got hit and broke the kiss. Pitch skidded far away from the Halloween spirit, who was still in a dazed state. Jack ran to Kerry who was still bound together. Jack froze it and it cracked and broke away. He shook Kerry. "Kerry, Kerry, are you alright?" he said. Kerry didn't respond, her eyes still had the dazed state in them.

"She'll wake soon, but not now." Pitch said behind him. Jack turned to glare at him. "You did this, THAT! Why do you even have to do that!? Wait, don't tell me you're in love with her!?" Jack shouted, and noticed that Pitch's cheeks burned red. His eyes went wide. "You have a crush on her!?" Jack shouted.

"Shh, quiet or the Guardians will hear you!" Pitch said. _**"um, aren't you two supposed to be fighting right now, not chit-chat?" **_their conscience said. Immediately, the fought each other. Pitch summoned fearling after fearling and Jack blasted ice after ice. Somehow, Pitch managed to grab hold of Jack's neck. Like Kerry, Jack's eyes started to look dazed.y

"Drop him now, boogeyman!" North shouted from his sleigh. Pitch looked at North and smiled. "Here, you can have him. My fearlings already took the memory cases and the little fairies anyways. You might want to look after Kerry too, though. She's in the same state as Jack." Pitch said, and with that he materialzed away and the feaqrlings did so too.

Sandy floated over to Kerry. Her eyes were still dazed. Sandy picked her up and brought her to the sleigh, followed by the other Guardians. North rode the sleigh back to Santoff's Clausen. He had a feeling in his belly that something was wrong.

_Jack and Kerry woke up in a Pitch black room. "Are you alright?" Jack said. "Other than being kissed by Pitch? Yeah, I guess I'm okay. Yuck!" Kerry said, and stuck out her tounge. "I think I need to drink tons of water. "Looks like you two are awake." a voice said._

_Pitch went out of the shadows. "again, do you two accept my offer to join me?" Pitch said. "No matter what you say or do, our answer is always no." Jack said. "doesn't matter, you two will be on my side anyways. Why not watch what the Guardians are doing? I assure you, its true." Pitch said before he disappeared. The two spirits looked behind them to see a huge screen._

_It showed the other Guardians, with Bunny now awake but still had alot of his skin exposed. "Thank goodness this two are unconscious, if not, we wouldn't be able to discuss our next step." Tooth said, and the other Guardians nodded. They were outside of the infirmary, and if you looked behind, you could see the two spirits lying down, unconscious._

_"So, now that Jack is a guardian and that Kerry has agreed to help us, we just need to go use them against Pitch. But how?" Jamie said. Jack's heart shattered, all those years of being friends was just a scam? Jack and Kerry didn't know if this actually is real or just a fake. They didn't know because, their bodies were there, and when Kerry moved uncomfortably, her body also moves to find a comfortable spot._

_"Well, we can pretend that we care for them and once Pitch is defeated we can go and toss them out of the group. We can also kill them." Bunny suggested. "Good idea! but Jack and Kerry and moon crystal and moon flower, we can't kill." North said. "Fine, just go and toss them out." Bunny said, and with that, the conversation ended._

_"So, you two are the moon crystal and flower, huh? Well, I'll keep you safe. Remember, the offer is still open." Pitch said and with that, the two of them woke up._

Jack and Kerry looked at each other, and crept to the door, the guardians were still there. "- toss them out." they heard Bunny say. Jack and Kerry froze. It was true. What they didn't realize was Bunny was talking about the cookies which the elves licked. What he really said was, "North, the cookies are not important, just toss them out." but the two of them didn't know that. Kerry and Jack looked at each other, they were going to play along with their game, and they were going to join Pitch.

Jack hurt the most, after all those years of them saying, 'we're family' and 'we care for you', they were just a LIE! a stupid lie. Well, now that the two of them knew that they were the living life forces of the immortals, they were determined to keep it a secret. Together, they walked out of the infirmary, The Guardians looeked at them. "Oh we're so glad that the two of you are awake! We were so worried! You two almost gave us a shock!" Tooth said.

Jack and Kerry 'saw' through their 'act'. They were still doing it because Pitch wasn't defeated, yet. "We're _fine_. In fact, more than fine! and we're _so, so, sorry _for worrying you guys." Kerry said in a fake cheerful voice, and a fake smile. "Well? Shouldn't we go and help Tooth to collect the teeth? After all, she doesn't have her fairies with her anymore." Jack said, putting on a forced smile.

"Well? Let's go! We need to collect the teeth before children stop believing in me!" Tooth said, and the Guardians went to the sleigh. Jack and Kerry's cheerful expressions instantly turned into a disappointed one. "and here I though the idiots were smart, so disappointed. Well, let's go." Kerry said and the two of them followed the Guardians to the sleigh.

Pitch watched Kerry and Jack. He heard their thoughts through the sand that had gotten into them when he kissed Kerry and he held Jack by the throat. He smirked, he now had the upper hand. Soon, the Nightmare King will rule, and not even MiM will defeat him, and with Kerry as his queen and right hand women and Jack as his right hand man.

The plan was going perfectly. He could almost taste the delightful fear in his own day dream. "Soon, soon enough."

Korra was meditating on a tree stump while Amore was practicing her archery, even though she was an expert in it. Korra suddenly opened her eyes. "They made their decision." she said. Amore stopped shooting arrows at the target which already had a dozen arrows embbed in them. "Who made the decision?" Amore asked. "Kerry and Jack, they decided to join Pitch." Korra said, getting up, while Amore only looked shocked.

"Looks like the Guardians will have to make efforts with Kerry and Jack for them to trust them again, but they still don't know their decision." Korra said. "But, why don't they still know about their decision?" Amore asked. "The two of them have decided to keep it a secret. They can only trust each other and Pitch." Korra said.

Amore's shocked expression changed to a serious one. "Well, we can only hope that those Guardians will be able to get the most powerful spirits ever created back on their team." Amore said. "And why do you say that Jack and Kerry are powerful?" Korra asked. "Because, I have seen Jack and Kerry fight, and they didn't get a scratch on them." Amore said.

"Did you watch them when Jack fought Pitch 300 years ago? and did you watch Kerry when she was training?" Korra asked, an elegant eyebrow raising. "Yes, and yes. Like I said, we can only hope." Amore said. Korra looked into the sunset. "The future, its foggy. It has yet to be written." Korra said.

"Seriously! How do you do that!?" Amore asked, keeping her bow and arrows. "Like I said, It remains a mystery." Korra said. "Aw come on! can you tell me? please?" Amore said. "No, it remains a mystery to all of you." Korra said. _Kerry, I hope you know what impact your decision has had with the future. _ Korra thought.

**Well, let me say, I think I rushed things in this chapter. Well, don't blame me, I didn't think of anything to continue the last chapter so I thought of this one, plus, now I have alot of ideas for the next chain of chapters. What part did you guys like? I personally enjoyed writing the part where Bunny was being a 'pervert'. Well, review on what you think and send in your OCs! I already have two!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Also, dragonbird, I think your OC is great! I'll be sure to use her in my next story, or if I feel like it, in this story! :3**


	6. The truth

**Yay! 10 reviews! woohoo! Okay. so Spirit of imagination, air and creativity is now taken! please send in more reviews! okay, now for the sixth chapter. woohoo! updates for forbidden love and Darkness Within? I have no idea when, I'm still caught up with this story. Perhaps next week I'll update my other two stories. Enjoy this chapter!**

Once Jack and Kerry boarded the sleigh, they took off into the ice cave and then into the sky. Kerry was simply, how should you put it... being dragged by the sleigh. Why? She tied a long piece of rope securely around her waist and tied the other end securely onto the sleigh, and she went out of the sleigh, which shocked bunny, and is now being dragged in the air.

She was deep in thought, at how will she tell Pitch that she and Jack accepted the offer. She tought of many but they all seemed to obvious for her finally made a decision, she would write a letter to Pitch sent by one of her bats. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation and a pice of paperr and a pen appeared before her. She used her wand to write the message down.

_We accept your offer. Give us the next step in your plan so we can carry it out for you._

_K.F and J.F_

She took out a whistle from her bottomless pouch and blew into it. It didn't produce a sound but a bat suddenly came flying into view. "Take this to Pitch." she told the bat. It took the letter by its feet and flew off into the horizon. Kerry watched the sun set, it was so beautiful and mesmerizing that she found herself sighing, and imagining about how she and Jack could be on a date at this time. _stop thinking about him, your only friends. _Kerry thought. So she went and thought about something else, but she couldn't concentrate. She growled softly.

She saw the ground nearing, so she climbed back into the sleigh, which was a bit of a difficulty. She gripped the rope and pulled herself up, but she was airborn, making it harder for her to climb. She could try to fly, but that would be too dangerous. So she kept on trying to pull herself up. She could also try to use magic, but at the moment, she wasn't thinking of it. She kept on trying until all of suddenly, she jerked backward, letting out a scream as she hit her head against the side of the sleigh. She fell down onto the ground, and picked herself upl.

She fumbled with the rope until it came off. She angrily walked to where the others were. "So, let's go and collect the teeth!" Tooth said. "Okay, ya little witch, let's make this into a competition. If I win, you give me back my fur, if you win," Bunny said. "If I win, why don't you go and humiliaate your self by, wearing a ballerina outfit and dancing." Kerry said, and she walked away from Bunny, and stopped at the edge of the building. She muttered a spell and twelve replicaas of herself appeared. "Hey, no fair!" Bunny said. "Whatever!" she said and went to go into a window.

She used her wand to collect all the teeth from the house that was under a pillow, and sent coins to wherever the teeth came from. She put the teeth into a bag and set off for more houses. She continued the routine from house to house, and country to country. a few times, Bunny would send a boomerang at her which she just sent flying back and a spell of her own.

Once they finished collecting the teeth of all the children in the world, Bunny and Kerry showed each other their collection of teeth. "Ha! I've got more than ya! Now, give me back me fur." Bunny said, but Kerry just smilled. "Wait, there's still more to come." she said and as if on cue, the other twelve Kerry's came and gave her their bags, and disappeared. She magically poured them all into one big bag and smiled in victory. "I win." she said, flipped her hair and walked away from the gaping bunny.

"Good job everyone!" Tooth said. "Kerry, I promise that once we defeat Pitch and take back the memories, I'll give you yours." Tooth said, and Kerry was forced to smile and thank her. She suddenly remembered the memory case in her pouch. She made a note to herself to look at it when they fly back. "Well, if it isn't the Guardians! doing their round of collecting teeth." A new voice said. Out of the shadows came Pitch, who was smiling as if he knew something the Guardians didn't. He eyed Kerry and Jack, who stared back at him.

Suddenly, fearlings started to come out everywhere and the Guardians were forced to fight them, well except for Kerry and Jack. Pitch sent out a rope of nightmare sand at them and bound them together, and were brought to Pitch. "Wise decision you made. Now the next part of my plan is..." Pitch continued by whispering to them. The two of them just stared off towards the Guardians who were fighting. Suddenly, fireworks, hearts and a stream of purple mist came into the sky. "Looks like Spark, Amore and Korra are here." the halloween spirit muttered.

Spark New Years was her friend and the spirit of New Years. She always had orange colored hair, and a rainbow colored dress, with heels. Spark, Amore and Korra joined in the fight. Spark used fireworks against the fearlings, all of which backed away, but she then used a whip of fireworks and they turned to well... sand. Amore was using her destruction arrows, which exploded once it hits into contact into something. Sometimes, she used a sword to cut the fearlings into pieces if they got too close. Korra was using a whip and her poisonous(to the fearlings, but not to spirits) mist to attack the fearlings.

With new help, the Guardians were able to fight all of the fearlings off. Once there were no more fearlings, the Guardians and the three spirits turned to look at Pitch, but he was gone, with only Kerry and Jack in front of their eyes, who were still tied up. "Could you help us here?" Jack shouted, and North came forward and sliced the rope. Once they were free and were standing, the GUardians berrated Jack for what happened while the three other spirits were talking to Kerry.

"Why did you choose to join Pitch?" Korra asked. Kerry scoffed. "Why? They left me alone for my entire life time! and, their pretending to care for me and Jack so that they could use us against Pitch, then they'll just go and toss us out of the group, and the two of us? We'll be back to the old days: not being cared about by the Guardians. That's why we joined Pitch, so that they woudn't be able to do that to us." Kerry said. "But, what Pitch told you was lie! The Guardians do care for you guys!" Spark said. "Their just acting! A spirit who is to ignorant wouldn't be able to see through it! don't tell me you guys, who have been my friends all my life, are siding with the Guardians." Kerry added, letting out a low growl.

"We aren't siding with anybody, but Kerry. You have to think on your choice, the future is a nightmare." Amore reasoned. "You were only guessing, only Korra can see the future." Kerry said. "Yeah, but I know your decision isn't a good one, we're your friends, so you have to listen to us." Spark voiced out Amore's thoughts. "Real friends would support other friends on their decisions, not go against them. BUt that's what you guys are doing right now, so I guess, our friendship's over."Kerry said, and she walked back to where Jack was. She stopped. "Oh and if I find out that you idiots tell the Guardians on my decision, you better watch out." Kerry said, not looking at them.

Amore and Spark started walking to her, but Korra stopped them. "Don't. She's blinded by her anger, resentment, loneliness, and fear. You know her weakness, she's easily blinded by her feelings." she said. Amore and Spark had a look of concern on their faces as they looked at Kerry and Jack. Their appearance were starting to change. Kerry's and Jack's eyes were now tinged with yellow, and their pale skin had a very faint touch of pale grey to them, making it hard to notice. Jack's white hair was starting to have black streaks in them, but they were still too close to the shade of white to notice.

"Thank you for help. Who are you?" North asked, them. "I'm Amore Valentine, spirit of Valentine's day." Amore said. "I'm Spark New year's, spirit of New years, duh." Spark said, and Amore let out a faint giggle. "An you, my dear?" North asked Korra. "Korra Mysteria. Spirit of Mysteries," she said. "Oh? So, what do you do?" Jamie asked. "There's a reason why I'm called the spirit of Mysteries. What I do remains a mystery to all of you." She said and Spark burst out laughing. "I always crack up whenever you say that!" she said.

"We'll be on our way." Korra said and was about to leave when Jamie stopped her. "Wait, can't you stay and help us?" he asked. The three of them nodded, and Kerry and Jack were gritting their teeth. "So, what do we do now? We collected the teeth, what's next?" Jack asked, in a fake cheerful tone. "Well, we could go and throw a party for a while." Jamie said and the rest of the Guardians nodded. "Yay! I love parties! I always make them the best!" Spark yelled as they got into the sleigh. "Um, Jack and I will be following you guys soon. We prefer flying." Kerry said.

The sleigh flew out of sight. "So, now that those Guardians are gone, let's say I tell you the next part of the plan." Pitch said, coming out of nowhere. The instructions he told the two of them were to get rid of the guardians for a while so that they could discuss. "What is it?" the two spirits asked. "You just try to act normal, and then after the party, the guardians will go to the Warren, since Bunny needs help to create the Easter eggs. That's the time when I will attack. And then, when you guys go back to the North Pole, another attack. That's when you can finally ditch those pathetic excuses for Guardians and come with me." Pitch explained.

Jack and Kerry smiled and nodded. At the back of their heads, they could hear faint shouts but paid no attention to it. _No! don't do it! you need to break control of the nightmare sand! You have to do it! Do it! _it always said, but they just got tossed back courtesy of the nightmare sand. Kerry and Jack flew to their next destination: Santoff Clausen. They would be partying by now. Kerry and Jack landed on the floor of the workshop. The whole place was decorated. Banners were hanging from the ceiling, and other things. Spark suddenly came out and put on party hats on their heads, as she and the others were also wearing them.

The two spirits exchanged looks and smiled and joined in the party. The buffet table had a wide range of foods: eggnog, spaghetti, chocolate and vanilla cakes, love cupcakes, chocolate eggs were just a few of them. Even though Kerry and Jack had joined Pitch, they couldn't help but enjoy the party. Spark was right, she held the most awesome of parties. After the party was the planning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry and Jack were held together by the nightmare sand. The nightmare sand that had gotten into their bodies were the main reason why 'they' joined Pitch. The sand was controlling their bodies, and they were forced to watch themselves do the bidding of Pitch. For some odd reason, whatever feeling their body feels, they also feel it, either hurt, happiness, etc. They had tried many times to escape their binds but the sand was too thick to be cut. They tried to fight the and by thinking of good thoughts and dreams, but they always collapsed into nightmares and bad thoughts._

_They even tried calling out to themselves-yes, they were those voices that were always pushed aside. Now, the two spirits were only getting irritated. "Oh HOW I HATE THAT IDIOT! HE KISSED ME EVEN! HOW DARE HE!" Kerry shouted, what? Being kissed by the nightmare king and suddenly held in a nightmare prison can make some people get cranky."Kerry, you've got to come down! Don't EVEN REMIND ME OF THAT KISS! BY PITCH!" Jack yelled, overcome by jealousy. Yup, he was starting to get jealous whenever other boys interact with Kerry. He was also starting to think of her more and more, and felt the need to protect._

_"W-why?! wait... don't tell me you..." Kerry didn't finish the sentence as Jack went in to talk. "So any other ways of escape?" Jack said. Kerry couldn't see his face because they were back to back, but Jack's face was tinged with a very dark pink. "Stop changing the subject!" Kerry shouted."Me?! Changing the subject!? We should be thinking of a way to escape! NOT sit here and talk about love!" Jack said. "Look, let's just calm down! We're getting cranky... very cranky." Kerry followed and only the deep brething of the two spirits were heard._

_Kerry opened her mouth but stopped when she saw a mass of black sand forming:Pitch was coming, great."Ah, are you two love birds comfortable?" Pitch asked."First, we are not love birds. Second, we're not comfortable! Third, GO TO HELL!" Kerry shouted. "Now, that's a rude welcome. I only came here to ask _you _to be my queen and my right hand women. Do you accept? Remember, I'll only take out the sand when you agree." Pitch said, and Kerry had a shocked expression on her face. "You think, that I'll agree to becoming your queen? Tough luck, 'cause I'll never ever agree to it." Kerry said. Pitch sighed. "well, I guess I'll have to come by another time, until then." he said and with that, he dissappeared._

_"Okay, first, he kisses me, next he puts us into a prison with nightmares, and NOW he asks me to be HIS QUEEN!? HE's a total &$^ing idiot!" Kerry shouted. Jack, was now bright red, red with anger. Of course, we totally understand since he is developing feelings for Kerry and is in competition with Pitch, he didn't even kiss her yet! "Okay, let's try to pull this sand apart, you go one way and I'll go the other." Kerry suggested. The two of them stood up and pulled hard against the sand, but it only strengthened. "Okay, I have to admit, Pitch made this sand very hard to break." Kerry said, panting after ten minutes of pulling. _

_"Can't, we just, use your bracelet to get your wand and break this?" Jack said, in between pants. "Can't. Pitch took away our weapons, remember?" Kerry replied. Jack groaned and the two of them sat there, thiking of more ways to break free from their binds._

**okay, so far, I've recieved awesome reviews AND OCs! Yay! Here's the list of spots left.**

**Spirit of Adventure**

**Spirit of Interests**

**Spirit of Wishes**

**Spirit of Beliefs**

**Spirit of Water**

**Spirit of Earth JR.**

**Spirit of Summer**

**Spirit of Autumn**

**Spirit of Animals**

**Spirit of Excitment**

**Spirit of Laughter**

**Spirit of Happiness**

**Spitit of Playfullness**

**Spirit of Cuteness**

**Spirit of Beauty**

**Spirit of Technology**

**Spirit of Faith**

**Spirit of Light**

**Spirit of Darkness**

**Spirit of Snow**

**Spirit of Adoration**

**Spirit of Games**

**Oh and the guest who sent in Pheonix Fire, would you please make the spirit of water? Thanks! Okay, so: in truth Kerry and Jack are being controlled by Pitch when they actually didn't. And Korra doesn't know that, and thinks that the two of them(Kerry and Jack) were joining Pitch on their own will. wohoo! 16 reviews! **

**Review!**


	7. Stupid Weakness

**Seventh chapter! yay! 18 reviews, woohoo! so last chapter, we learned that the nightmare sand was controlling the bodies of Kerry and Jack, and that the souls of the mentioned spirits are in a prison filled with nightmares, not even Korra, the one who has future sight, knows. Okay, let's begin witht the seventh chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and OCs!**

The Guardians were all in a room discussing plans. "So, what do we do know?" Jamie asked. "Ooh! we can go and make people fall in love!"Amore said, and the rest of the spirits just looked at her. "What?" she asked. 'Nothings' were grumbled and the discussion went on. "Look, its Easter tomorrow, ain't it? We still hav a chance, here." Bunny said. "So we can help you prepare Easter? Awesome!" Spark said. Everybody went out of the room, going back to the sleigh. Kerry and Jack looked at her each other and nodded at each other, and climbed on board. "Buckle up! We go to Warren!" North said, taking out a snowglobe.

He shook it and said 'the Warren' and threw it. A portal opened up and the sleigh flew into it. Ther were then in the Warren. Kerry climbed out, awed by its surroundings, and the feel of magic in the air. Stones stood out of the ground, towering over them proudly with moss hanging from the top. Vines that ended in little pouches which were big enough to fit an easter egg were visible almost everywhere, and the pools of different colors where magnificent. Eggs were all walking about, either hopping into the pools, or entering the pouches. Giant stone eggs with different expressions were guarding them, hopping about. For an odd reason, their hopping didn't cause the place to shake.

"welcome to the Warren! well, let's get to work. Ever'body grab a brush and start paintin'!" Bunny said. Jack nudged Kerry, who was playing wotht the easter eggs, completely forgetting about their mission. Kerry got irritated by the constant nudging and turned to glare at Jack, who simply stared at her, as if sharing an unsaid message. Kerry nodded and together, the two of them snuck off, the Guardians failing to see them. They got to a place in the Warren, where there was an opening, which was the opening. "Pretty obvious, don't you think?" Jack asked, and Kerry nodded. Why it was so obvious?

Well, large neon signs were surrounding it, varying from 'this is the opening' to 'ta-da!' to 'the entrance and exit of the warren. Kerry had an irritated look in her eyes. "Look, just go and make sure the entrance isn't filled with security, pronto." Kerry said, and Jack nodded, gripping his staff. He aimed into the opening and a blast of ice went into it. Moments later, ice began surrounding the opening, inside and out( abit only). Kerry stepped forward and cast the fire spell("Incendo.") and the ice melted, hopefully the plants and living things in the tunnel were in a comma to get away from the upcoming spell from Kerry, which is the fire spell, again. Kerry and Jack looked into the tunnel: everything was burned.

Kerry and Jack smirked and walked back to where the others are, where Korra was staring up at them, with an almost accusing look in her eyes(mind you that no light is reflected in them). Kerry and Jack glare at her and she resumes to her work. Kerry took out her wand and muttered a spell. Immeidately, a pile of eggs were behind both Jack and Kerry, already painted. Bunny and the rest finished decorating, and Bunny herded the eggs into the pouches. Once it was finished, Bunny stepped up. "Okay, now that that's done, we can go and del-" He was cut off short by a large explosion.

Bunny and the rest of them ran towards the exit but they only managed to cover a few meters when fearlings appeared, surrounding them. Pitch was directly in the middle. "Well, looks like the new life and hope, is about to be destroyed." Pitch said, and smirked. "Get them." he said and the fearlings launched at them. Kerry and Jack only had a few fearlings to fight, which weren't even putting the heart into attacking the two of them, in Pitch's orders. Spark, Amore and Korra were together, fighting off the fearlings, which were about a thousand fearlings. Spark had taken out her swords, Amore had taken out a mace(a bit aggresive for a love spirit, don't you think?) and Korra had daggers in her hands.

The Guardians had also alot of fearlings to fight off. Tooth noticed that Kerry and Jack only had a few fearlings to fight, and she got... suspicious of it. "Kerry! Jack! Help us will you!?" she shouted over the noise. Kerry and Jack glanced at her, after destroying all the fearlings that they were fighting. Tooth's eyes widened and she gasped, but it wasn't heard by any of the others. Kerry and Jack's eyes were yellow, just like Pitch's. "Oh no," she muttered. "Watch out, Tooth!" she heard Jamie yell and looked behind her, to see a fearling towering over her and attacked her. She then fell to the ground, unconscoius. Kerry and Jack smirked. Their side was winning, and there was nothing the Guardians were able to do about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry and Jack watched as Tooth fell to the ground. They knew that Tooth had figured a few facts out, and a new flicker of hope had erupted in them, but it dimmed slightly as she was knocked out. "If she only knew that I'm controlling the two of you with my nightmare sand." a voice said from behind. The two spirits looked in the direction of the voice. Pitch, again. Kerry growled while Jack had a look of irritation. He still couldn't forget about what Pitch had done to Kerry. "Again, will you become my Queen." Pitch asked Kerry, holding her chin up so that they were making eye contact._

_"No Way am I going to be your queen." she simply said, and shook her head, making Pitch remove his hand. "Since your not going to, I'm gonna ask Jack." Pitch asked, and Jack's eyes widened. "YOU WANT ME/HIM TO BECOME YOUR QUEEN? I'M/HIS NOT EVEN A GIRL!" Kerry and Jack said, in shock. Pitch just had a shocked expresion on his face. "What!? You think I LOVE JACK! No WAY! his my competition over you!" Pitch shouted. Jack mentally smacked his forehead while Kerry had an enraged look in her eyes, she was also blushing horribly. _

way to go, stupid. you just gave your secret away._ a voice in Pitch's head told him. He pondered on it for a while before widening his eyes, realizing what he said. "what, do you mean, by his your competition over me?" Kerry said, her voice was dangerously a low whisper. Pitch gulped and he nervously laughed. "are you telling that the TWO of you have a crush ON ME!? ME!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU IDOTIC BOOGEYMAN!" Kerry shouted. In truth, Kerry was relieved and happy knowing that Jack also liked her, she was only angry with Pitch. Of course. Being kissed, put into a prison filled with nightmares, being asked to be his queen and then suddenly knowing that Pitch had a crush on you was enough to make a girl explode. NO LADY DESERVED THAT KIND OF TREATMENT! _

_KErry in pure rage, somehow broke the binds and went after Pitch, leaving Jack as he watched her chase after the boogeyman, yelling curses at him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Sandy noticed that Pitch had almost a nervous expresion on his face, though he had no idea why. Once the fearlings were finally defeated, the Guardians and spirits looked toward Pitch. Sandy was surprised that he didn't make any more fearlings.**(he's too busy dealing with Kerry in his mind)** "I'll be back, just you wait." He said and dissappeared. Bunny looked around, only to have a devastated look on his face. "Not one single egg survived the attack. Now how are we going to bring Easter and hope?" he asked. "I'm sure we can still make a few more?" Amore suggested. "We can't, the children are about to search for the Easter eggs. We won't make it." Bunny said.

"Can't we just ask Kerry to magically create more eggs?" Jamie recommomended. Jack and Kerry overheard it, and luckily the rest were still discussing. Kerry cast a glamour charm on herself and her apppearance changed. She now had bruises and cuts over her body, and her clothes were partly ripped. She pretended to faint when the rest looked towards in their direction, and was caught by Jack. "She can't, she's too tired and weak to do it." Jack said. Everybpdy's faces fell. Their hope was suddenly out, like a candle no longer burning. Jamie helped to bring tooth into the sleigh(she's still in a comma) and Jack held Kerry bridal style. The rest walked into the sleigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry huffed as she went back to her usual place, after beating up Pitch. She used her ability to use magic with no wand to go and repair the sand back to when it was before. __**"**_**um, Kerry? You know that the binds were broken and the two of you could've been freed by now right? Why'd you fix the binds back?!" **_their conscience said. Kerry's eyes widened. "#%$&! Why'd I even put it back! Okay, let's try this again, nope, can't pull it again. I'm so stupid." Kerry scolded herself after trying to break the binds again. She just had to be blinded by her rage to not notice that she broke the binds. Well, that _was _her weakness after all. She's easily blinded by her feelings, and she hated it. Jack and Kerry could've been free right now, but their still trapped._

_"ugh!" Kerry groaned, as Pitch dissolved into the darkness._

**Okay, this was a short chapter, I know. But I promise the next chapter will be abit longer, I think. Well, next chapter is when Pitch attacks them again when their in the sleigh and you know what. So, poor Kerry and Jack! If only Kerry's weakness wasn't to be easily blinded by her emotions, then they would be free by now. **

**a few facts about Kerry's weakness:**

**1) whenever Kerry is blinded by her emotions, she doesn't pay attention to what's happening around her, be cause she's paying more attention to her target.**

**2) she can easily forget stuff.**

**Okay, so here's the list of the spots for the OC contest:**

**1) Spirit of Adventure**

**2) Spirit of Interests**

**3) Spirit of Beliefs**

**4) Spirit of Summer**

**5) Spirit of Autumn**

**6) Spirit of Animals**

**7) Spirit of Excitment**

**8) Spirit of Laughter**

**9) Spirit of Happiness**

**10) Spirit of Cuteness**

**11) Spirit of Beauty**

**12) Spirit of Technology**

**13) Spirit of Faith**

**14) Spirit of Light**

**15) Spirit of Darkness**

**16) Spirit of Snow**

**17) Spirit of Adoration**

**18) Spirit of Games**

**Okay, so 18 spots left. Send in more reviews please! Thank you! I appreciate you guys telling me this story is awesome! Wohoo! So far, nobody's sending in reviews that Kerry Fright is a Mary-sue. good, 'cause I have no intention on making her one.**

**Amore Valentine doesn't belong to me, she belongs to DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuA me**

**Spark New years belongs to my friend, who doesn't have an account on fanfiction yet.**

**Korra Mysteria and Kerry Fright and the plot belongs to me.**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to dremaworks/William Joyce.**

**Until the next chapter, again, sorry for making this chapter so short! please don't whine, I'm begging.**


	8. The Darker Side

**Yay!** **25 reviews! thank you so much! I know I should be updating ,my other stories, but unfortunately, I'm glued to finishing this one first. So, you guys wil have to wait for me to somehow unglue myself from this story and glue myself to my others, but for now my main priority is this story. Still 18 spots for the OC contest, I love your OCs everybody! Ok, here's the eight chapter! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry was still fussing over her weakness and her accident. "Why did I even have to fix it back!? Stupid weakness! I hate it! Couldn't it be something else!? Ugh!" she repeatedly saying, while Jack was still thinking about how much he liked Kerry even more after seeing her fight the boogeyman. He thought she moved with grace and agility. He sighed dreamily as he thought about her more and more. Suddenly Kerry bolted up straight from her hunched position. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to Jack, who also stopped daydreaming, and was on high alert. "Yeah, I did. It sounded like wings fluttering." He noted. The two of them looked around their surroundings, and their eyes landed on an approaching figure. _

_They eyed it. It came out of the shadows and thankfully it was Tooth, wait. How'd she get into Pitch's mind, or deep inside Jack's and Kerry's mind(Pitch, Kerry, and Jack's mind are linked for now.). "Tooth! We're so glad to see you! How'd you find this place?" Jack said. Tooth eyed them warily. "How do I know you two aren't putting up and act so you could kidnap me and take me to Pitch. Last time I saw you your eyes were yellow." Tooth said suspiciously. Kerry and Jack sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do._

_(after explaining)_

_"So, your telling me that Pitch put nightmare sand in you and you two were brought to his mind to watch an illusion and after your bodies woke up, the nightmare sand were controlling you, causing your appearence to change slowly, and after the nightmare sand took over your bodies, you two were thrown into this place somewhere in Pitch's mind and deep within your minds and you two are tied up by Pitch's nightmare sand and you can't break it except for one time but Kerry fixed it back because of her weakness of being easily blinded by her feelings? That explains a lot." Tooth said, all in two breaths. Kerry and Jack sat there, looking at her in shock. It wasn't normal that a person could say alot of things in two breaths. Kerry and Jack slowly nodded._

_"Okay, so now that we explained our end, why don't you explain how you got to this place?" Kerry suggested, and Tooth nodded. "Well, after I was knocked out, I was in a dark room so I decided to think of the two of you with yellow eyes. Then I felt the entire place change and I heard a few voices, so I followed it and, here I am." Tooth said. "Ahh, okay." Jack said. "Hey Tooth, can you tell the others about our situation when you wake up?" Jack asked, and Tooth nodded. "You better go, we wouldn't want Pitch to know that your here,"Kerry said. As if on cue, Tooth's surroundings changed and she was back in the dark room, but light was overpowering the darkness. "Looks like I'm waking up." she muttered as she was fully engulfed in the light._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tooth woke up in the sleigh, with her eyes fluterring. Jamie, Bunny, Sandy, Amore, Spark and Korra were all surrounding her. "Are you alright!?" they all shouted. "Yes, I am, but, I need to tell you guys something." She said, and gestured for everyone to come closer. Jack and Kerry had intended to move closer but Tooth glared at them, not at them truthfully, but the nightmare sand in them. Once everyone was close enough to hear her apart from North who is driving the sleigh, she began to explain stuff.

A while later...

"So ya tellin us that ya met Jack and Kerry in ya dream, and that they explained to ya about their situation,-" Bunny started but got cut off by Spark. "And that nightmare sand is controlling their bodies bleh, bleh, bleh."Spark said, immitating Johnny from the movie Hotel Translyvania. "Did you know about that Korra?" Amore asked. Korra met her gaze. "No, I didn't." she simply replied. "Why?" Amore asked. "Even that remains that is a mystery to me." She replied. Unknown to them, Kerry and Jack were listening to their conversation and they knew they were discovered. They looked at each other, and Kerry prepared her wand.

Jack clicked his fingers, and on cue, fearlings arrived, surrounding the sleigh, with Pitch right infront of it. "Get them!" he shouted and the fearlings all attacked, which caused the spirits and the guardians to break their conversation. This time though, Kerry and Jack didn't join them, not even a single fearling was fightning them. They smirked as they watched them fight. Kerry giggled and she flew towards Pitch, followed closely by Jack. Somehow, the Guardians and the three spirits had defeated all of the fearlings, and had turned towards them.

"Free them ya little idiot!" Bunny shouted at Pitch. We all know that he was talking about Kerry and Jack, right? No? Oh well. Pitch just laughed. "Do you think they'll want to go back to to you so-called guardians? I think not." He said the last part in a british accent. The GUardians, Amore and Spark laughed, Korra even smiled**(this is one of the rare occasions she even shows any emotion) **And Jack and Kerry smirked at the humility of Pitch. "What's so funny!?" Pitch demanded. "We didn't know you actually knew how to speak in a british accent! And you say it in a totally hilarious way!" Spark shouted. "I think not!" Jamie immitated Pitch in a rather goofy expression and they laughed harder, Korra's smile got wider and Jack and Kerry snickered. By now, Pitch was red in the face.

"I think not!" Bunny said, in a mix of his australian accent and a british accent, making it sound even goofier and every one laughed harder. Pitch exploded, which made Jack and Kerry flinch, and were suddenly surrounded by a swirl of nightmare sand. Jack's white hair became black and his skin color was now the same as Pitch. Kerry's hair became longer, her outfit switched to a black flowing dress, with only one shoulder sleeve and she was wearing heels. The two of them were surprised at their transformation, but they smirked in the end. They looked at the terrorized faces of the Guardians. Jack even dared to look at Pitch's face.

Imagine Pitch trying to get rid of his waste and had a scrunched up look in his face and that Pitch scrunched up his face from a foul smell, mind you that the faces he makes for the mentioned actions are different. Jack whistled and looked away, while Kerry snickered behind him. Silence followed, except for the hoots of the owls. All the sudden, Pitch conjured up fearlings and everybody got into battle mode. Kerry and Jack decided to join too, and eneded up fighting Amore and Korra. "Stop doing! Kerry! I know your somewhere deep in there and you have to fight the sand, you can do that." Amore shouted as she swung her sword at her body. She caught sight of her eyes and she could've sworn she saw the figures of Jack and Kerry trying to break the binds, but it was gone too soon for her to finalize everything.

Korra summoned purple mist and they took forms of greek soldiers. Amore looked at her in shock. She had no idea she could do that. "How'd you do that?" she asked. Korra met her gaze. "I only use this power when I know that I won't win against the opponent." She replied. Amore didn't reply, partly because Kerry had somehow pulled her hair, making it messy. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR?!" Amore shouted, and she kept her sword, launching her self onto Kerry who dropped the whip she was using and the two of started to fight again, the classical girl style. They pulled at each other's hair, broke each other's nails, whatever a girl does to fight.

Among the fight, Pitch stood a few meters away from Sandy, holding a crossbow, and was aiming at Sandy. He released the arrow but it hit one of his fearlings instead, which whined and he cursed himself. He decided to just order his fearlings to capture Sandy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry and Jack watched as the fight ensured. And they knew that Pitch was going to capture Sandy. "If PItch lays a single hand on Sandy he's going to get a beating from me once we get out of our situation." Jack said, glaring at Pitch on the screen. "Same here." Kerry saqid. "Wait, how do you even know Sandy that well when you only met him a few days ago?" Jack asked. Kerry sighed. "Long story or short?" Kerry asked. Jack at first, was going for short, but he wouldn't get any other detail so he settled for long. "Long." He said. "Well, about ten years after I was 'born', I met Sandy when I was flying in the air, at night time. Well, I actually bumped into him. He helped me regain my balance and we sat on his dream cloud, just communicating with each other. Somehow, I know what his thoughts are, just by looking at him. I don't know how really." Kerry started. _

_"After that, I always visited him, and he gave me good dreams, really good ones that I tend to forget about my frustration and troubles by enjoying the dream. He really was a nice guy. Fifty years of doing the same routine, I was walking down an alley when I suddenly got beaten up by other spirits. At that time, I didn't knkow them, even now. Luckily for me, Sandy's dream cloud was only a few meters away so he heard the cries from my struggle against those other spirits. He fought them off, and they retreated. By the time they did, I had a lot of bruises and cuts. Sandy treated my wounds, especially a rather nasty one when one of the spirits stabbed me in my thigh. Once I got well enough to walk, I thanked Sandy and was about to go when he stopped me, and insisted that I stay until my wounds are not visible any more." Kerry said, her eyes were looking on the floor. _

_"I protested but he wouldn't allow it, so I reluctantly stayed at his place for a weeks. He brought me food every day, and he was the first ever person to actually care for me, that was before I had any I recovered, I thanked him and promised to return the favor one day. I wouldn't forgive myself if Sandy was captured and hurt because of...me." Kerry said, though the last part was whispered. She hadn't realized it but she was crying. "He is a kind one. Actually, he also helped me when I was troubled, back wheen I was still 117 years-old, he also gave me nice dreams." Jack said. Silence followed, with Jack thinking things through and Kerry silently crying. God, she really wished she could die, but it was no use, Jack would also die with her, just because the two of them were the crystal and flower._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pitch had ordered Kerry and Jack to capture Sandy, so now their opponents are fighting fearlings. The other guardians were to busy fighting, so they had a chance that they won't be caught. Kerry used her magic to conjure up rope, and it magically tied itself around his form. Jack froze Sandy first, before putting him into a box made out of ice. Kerry enhanced the walls of the box and Pitch used his sand to enhance it even further, before Jack melted Sandy from his frozen state and before Kerry magically untied the rope, making Sandy mobile again. Sandy pounded on the glass walls, but to no avail. He couldn't call for help because the others were too busy fighting. He looked at Kerry and Jack, who smirked at the sight of him. He knew they were in there, and they had to fight the nightmare sand.

"Well, we'd like to stay for a few more moments but unfirtunately, we already got what we wanted." Pitch said, and the fearlings disappeared so the Guardians could notice what they meant and their eyes went wide at the sight of Sandy being trapped. Kerry and Jack smirked. Pitch disappeared while Kerry and Jack stayed behind a few more moments. "Oh, and you'd better find your life forces soon." Jack said. The Guardians stood there. "Why should we trust ya?" Bunny asked, he knew that the sand was controlling them but he said it anyway. "Because we know where they are." Kerry said.

"And their closer to you than you think, but you'll have trouble saving them." Jack said. "well, that's all we're going to give you. see ya!" Kerry said as they disappeared to who knows where. The Guardians were having a discussion, while Amore, Spark and Korra were huddled up together. "Korra, you have to tell them that you know who the crystal and flower is, don't ask me how I knew about it." Amore said, adding the last part to avoid an explannation. "I can't. I've been given future sight for a reason, and it isn't my duty to go around telling people what the future is like. It would completely ruin the future." Korra explained. "And how would it ruin the future?" Spark asked.

"If a human or spirit knows the future isn't exactly what he or she wants it to be, that person would do anything to change it to how they like it." Korra said. "So you won't tell them?" Amore asked. "No. They will have to figure it out. BY themselves." Korra said.

**So, I told you this would be longer. It would be a few more chapters before Pitch finally decides to destroy Sandy, he still wants to torture him. IN the meantime, he'll send Kerry and Jack on missions. BY the way, please kindly vote on my poll if you like this story! Thank you!**

**Remember to review and send in your OCs!**

**List of spots left. First, let me correct that it is now 17 spots left.**

**1) Spirit of Adventure**

**2) Spirit of Interests**

**3) Spirit of Beliefs**

**4) Spirit of Summer**

**5) Spirit of Autumn**

**6) Spirit of Animals**

**7) Spirit of Excitment**

**8) Spirit of Laughter**

**9) Spirit of Cuteness**

**10) Spirit of Beauty**

**11) Spirit of Technology**

**12) Spirit of Faith**

**13) Spirit of Light**

**14) Spirit of Darkness**

**15) Spirit of Snow**

**16) Spirit of Adoration**

**17) Spirit of Games**


	9. Discovery and randomness

**Hey guys! So I recieved a PM telling me that my story has many Twists and Turns. Is that the reason a lot of people like this story? Anyways, a problem in the OC contest just occured and I recieved two OCs for the spirit of adventure! Oh no! is it okay if I partner the two of them together? Anyways, next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry and Jack were enraged, no. Fuming with anger when Sandy was captured by Pitch."Firetruck you, Pitch!" Kerry shouted to one of his nightmare sand, even though she knew that the sand wasn't actually him. "Wait, firetruck? I thought you were suppose to say the F word not firetruck.?" Jack asked. "Firetruck is a politer way of saying it. Firetruck. It starts with F and ends with uck. Get it?" Kerry explained. "No. Still don't get it." Jack said. Kerry sighed," I suggest you watch smosh firetruck once we get out of this situation." Kerry said. _

_Suddenly, Pitch appeared, AGAIN!"Once again, I came to ask you if you are willing to become my Queen." Pitch asked Kerry. "Go firetruck yourself." came Kerry's reply. Pitch's reaction... was hilarious. "You want me to go ride a firetruck? Okay, for you." Pitch said, and he summoned his nightmare sand, which took the form of a firetruck. Instantly, the sand dissappeared and in its place, was a big red firetruck. Pitch got in, and his head popped out of a window, wearing a stupid conductors hat. "Let's go and save people from their miserable lives, men! Weeeeeeooooooooo weeeeeeoooooooo!" Pitch said, as the firetruck moved, circling Kerry and Jack, who had irritated looks pasted onto their faces._

_"You know Jack, if we didn't know Pitch we would've thought him as a child." Kerry said."Yeah, a child who dreams to be a firefighter. He really is clueless. I mean, you didn't say ride. Why is he riding one if you didn't say it?" Jack asked, as Pitch continued to ride the firetruck around them. "He likes to please me, I guess. But right now, let's sit back and enjoy as Pitch humiliates himself." Kerry said. THe two of them smirked as they watched Pitch._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Guardians and the spirits were now at the North Pole, still thinking about who the crystal and flower were. "Who do you guys think they are?" Tooth asked. "Well, it has to some ankle biter that are near us, but are hard to reach." Bunny concluded, who knew he was so smart? "They didn't say that, they said that their in trouble." Jamie corrected, and Bunny turned to glare at him, to which he replied by a cool stare. "Okay, which spirits in trouble?"North asked. "Well, I heard that Neveah Bliss was in trouble, oh but she's in China right now." Spark said.

"How about Rosa and Hayley? I recieved word that their having some problems with their believers in... Boston. NOpe, not the right spirits." Tooth said. "Then who is! All the other spirits beside Kerry and Jack are in another... country... Freaking hell!" Jamie suddenly shouted, which made the others flinch, except Korra."WHAT!?" the others shouted. "I know who the crystal and flower are." Jamie said. "WHO!?" The Guardians asked at once. "It's Jack and Kerry. Jack's the crystal, and Kerry's the flower." Jamie said, his voice barely above a whisper. THe GUardians all had wide eyes. Why?

Well, Jack and Kerry are the life sources of the immortals, and bad news is that they are deep within their minds, and Pitch's. So how are you suppose to rescue a spirit who is deep within their minds? THe GUardians all sat down and began to think of methods to save them. Meanwhile, Amore, Spark and Korra were in a corner, handing out money**( In this story there is a type of money for spirits) **They had made a bet on how long would it take for the Guardians to figure it out, Korra won and she recieved 50 spimmors(1)from Amore and Spark, each. "No fair, you have future sight!" Spark complained. "I only made a guess." Korra said, with slight amusement in her voice.

**Okay, first, Spimmors are the unit for the money used by spirits and immortals. Stupid name? Yes, but that was all I could think of, now let's resume with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Weeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo weeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooo!" Pitch shouted as he circled Jack and Kerry in his firetruck, failing to notice the snigggers he recieved from the two of them. "Pitch, stop this right now and go ride a train." Kerry said, supressing her laughter. "A train? Okay!" Pitch shouted enthusiastically as the firetruck dissappeared and a train appeared. He got into it. "All a board! chaga chaga choo choo!" He shouted, and the train moved, circling the two spirits. He failed to hear the two spirits laughing. "He's an idiot!" Jack laughed. "How long do you think it'll take him to realize we're videoing this?" Jack asked. "I have no Idea." Kerry muttered before saying,"Pitch! Could you ride a ferrari?!" she asked. "Anything for you!" he replied, the train suddenly morphing into a ferrari._

_Kerry and Jack noticed Pitch had his hair slicked back, and he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black jeans and black converse. "You know, he looks kinda like a bad boy emo." Kerry commented. "Whatever, he looks ridculous if he puts on a red nose." Jack said. "Hey Pitch! Put on a red nose and a colorful wig!"Kerry shouted. Pitch put on a red nose and a rainbow colored wig, both of which didn't contrast well with his bad boy outfit. Kerry and Jack laughed, he was even more ridiculous than before. The ferrari started and Pitch drove it around them. _Oy you idiot! Your humiliating yourself! _Pitch's bad conscience told him in his mind. The ferrari stopped as Pitch blushed from the humiliation, both from his hostages and the readers._

_He got out of his costume and the ferrari disappeared and turned to face a laughing Kerry and Jack. "What was that for!?" Pitch shouted. "Oh that? We thought we could make a video, and post it on Youtube so everyone can see you humiliate yourself." Jack said. "You didn't even video it!" Pitch yelled. "We did, Jack can show you the camera." Kerry said as Jack showed Pitch the camera with help from Kerry's magic, since he couldn't move his hands as they were behind him. Pitch's eyes went wide and he tried to snatch it but it disappeared to who knows where. Kerry stuck out her tongue at him, and he tried to collect himself. "I'll come by again." he said and and Jack started to laugh."He's so gullible!" Jack said. "I can't believe he didn't notice that the camera was fake!" Kerry said. "Well, we really did take the video didn't we?" Jack asked. "Yup! and we're going to show it to the rest once we get out of this situation." Kerry replied_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Kerry and Jack were going to house to house giving children nightmares on Pitch's order. They were in China right now and had already finished the whole of Japan and now they were in Burgess. "When are we going to go and fight those idiotic Guardians again?' Kerry asked. "I don't know, but I hope its soon. Giving nightmares isn't exactly what I call action. Now torturing Sandy, that's what I call action."Jack said. "Well, we can torture the children in their dreams though." Kerry suggested. "We can start with Jamie's grea, great, great, great, greatX 13 grand children! Who were they again?" Jack asked. " Alyssa Bennett, Cloe Bennett, George Bennett, and Troy Bennett." Kerry answered.

"Let's go." Jack said. "Oh I can't wait." Kerry said as they flew to a house, and into an open window. The room was the nursery room. They quietly walked out of the room and seperated from each other. Jack opened a door but slammed it back quickly. He just opened th door to the bathroom, and Mrs. Bennett was taking a shower, thank goodness there were curtains covering her. "Does she even bother to lock the door?" he thought, still blushing horribly from that encounter. Meanwhile, Kerry opened a door too but immediately yelled 'Firetruck' and slammed the door. No, it wasn't another bathroom. It was the parent's room.

People would say that there isn't something to shriek in the parent's room, it was just that the room was occupied by Mr. Bennett, who was still putting on his under wear. "Does he even bother to wrap a towel around himself!?" she thought. She opened another door, which led to a playroom.

With Jack...

Jack opened the door to a room. It was a child's room. Quickly, he called out to Kerry, who suddenly appeared next to him. "What? I can teleport you know!" Kerry said irritably. She then noticed the surroundings, everything in the room was pink and had lots of ponies. She spat at the color in disgust. "Perhaps we should darken the mood?" Jack suggested, motioning for the little girl-Cloe- sleeping. Kerry took out the bottle of nightmare sand Pitch had given them and a few of it quickly floated above the girl's head, her face screwing up in fear. Kerry and Jack smirked, and walked out after saying. "Sweet Nightmares, our little Cloe." and moved on to search for the rest of the three kids.

Kerry opened a door and everythiing there was normal, well except for the hundreds of toy figurines of avengers lining every shelf. "Troy Bennett, hope you a wonderful nightmare." Jack said as he uncapped the bottle and the result was satisfying. "Whose next?" Jack asked. "George Bennett." Kerry said with a smirk. And after a few minutes, they finally found his damn room. It was more normal than the last two. It had everything a normal bedroom should have. Sleeping in a bed was the 10 year old George Bennett. "Oh, your so cute! In fact, you should have a cute nightmare to go along with your cuteness." Kerry cooed, as she uncapped the bottle and the boy's face screwed up in fear.

"Last one, but she's a hard one. Almost reaching her teens, she's twelve years old, and is starting to loose her belief in all of us spirits. BUt we'll make sure she retains her belief in the boogeyman, and us." Kerry said, smirking. The room had an emo theme to it, just the way the two spirits liked it to be. Together, they uncapped two bottles of nightmare sand and all of its proportion floated out and gavbe the girl horrible nightmares. Kerry and Jack high-fived each other as they flew out of the window. After ten minutes, screams filled the house and the lights flickered back on. The two of them smirked as they proceeded with the rest of the children.

**Well, this is the ninth chapter so I hope you guys like it! If you guys don't know Firetruck, then go to youtube, write down smosh firetruck. The song belongs to them. So, I hope you guys liked the contents of this chapter: I for one, especially liked the part where Pitch acted all childish AND the last part. Read and Review! By the way, I decided to make the two spirits of adventure as partners. So, here's the list of the vacant spots left:**

**1) Spirit of Interests**

**2) Spirit of Beliefs**

**3) Spirit of Autumn**

**4) Spirit of Animals**

**5) Spirit of Excitment**

**6) Spirit of Laughter**

**7) Spirit of Cuteness**

**8) Spirit of Snow**

**9) Spirit of Adoration**

**10) Spirit of Games**

**Wow, I can't believe that this contest is going on so fast. Anyways, I made upmy decision, The two spirit of adventure will be working with each other. If that's okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


	10. Time for some Torture!

**Okay, recieved anoother OC and it's another spirit of adventure, so instead of a duo it's a trio instead. Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed the randomness in the last chapter, also please vote on my poll which is located in my profile, at the top. I don't like threatening you guysm cause your so awesome, but I will when the need arises, I might even go as far as to write your name in Hell Correspondense. Don't worry, I only hate a boy in my class who keeps on annoying me, trying to get my attention, cause he has a f**iretr**ucking crush on me. Next chapter! Enjoy!**

Pitch couldn't believe it, he got humiliated for the first time in his life, okay, maybe he got humiliated a few other times before but this time he got humiliated by his hostages. Hostages were supposed to be scared of the kidnapper and hate them, but Jack and Kerry did not fear him right now, they only hated him and made fun of him. Pitch's eye twitched as he kept on pacing ... wherever he is. He didn't get what the firetruck thing was about, but it sure made the two of them laugh. He was snapped out his thoughts by shadows taking the form of a male and a female. He then smiled, it was about time his parteners were back.

Standing in front of him was Kerry and Jack, both had amused smirks as they stared at the nightmare king. Pitch didn't know it but he was still wearing his bad boy outfit and that ridiculous wig and nose. "Why are the two of smirking?" Pitch had intented it to be polite, but because of his frustation, it had come out harsh. "Aww, no need for that harsh tone." Kerry cooed. "Yeah. it's just that, why are you wearing a wig, a red nose and a bad boy outfit?" Jack said, containing his laughter. Pitch's eyes went wide, as he quickly changed it to his original outfit, to which Kerry frowned.

"You know, I think your last outfit was perfect on on you. It made you look like a clown." Kerry commented, to which Pitch's left eye twitched. "Whatever! I'm going to torture Sandy!"Pitch said. "Oh! Can we come with you?" Jack and Kerry asked at the same time. "Fine!" Pitch shouted as he went through a door, revealy Sandy who was chained by his hands and feet. He looked so vulnerable, and he can't even summon any dream sand. Sandy looked up, glaring at his captures.

Sand images formed above his head, showing the finger to Pitch, to which he growled in response. He forced himself to calm down as he walked towards Sandy. Suddenly, a club appeared in his hands. Sandy thought he looked like an overcooked caveman because of his dark features... and the club. Kerry had her whip in her hands while Jack had daggers, where he got them I don't know. Sandy formed a sentence aboce his head. "You know, you look like an overcooked caveman who has been struck by lightning." Sandy 'said'. Pitch stopped dead in his tracks, while the two other spirits stared at Pitch. "You DO look like one actually." Jack said, and Pitch's eye twitched.

He forced himself to come down again, but t was harder this time. _Today just isn't my day._ Pitch thought as he advanced.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kerry and Jack, were still in the same position. Just then, a bat came in. "Eliot! What have you discovered?" Kerry asked."Okay, first, when did you send him to go and discover knews for you, and second, how'd he manage to get in here?" Jack asked. The bat just had an annoyed look on its face. "First of all winter spirit, I am a female and I have already been delivering knews to my mistress for over 300 years already. Second, the place you and my mistress are in is a cavern." The bat suddenly spoke. "How did you?" Jack didn't get to finish the question. "How can I speak? Well, if you must know that my mistress has given us bats of every kind the ability to speak, along with a few other traits." Eliot said, in a british accent. "Okay, why do you have a british accent?" Jack asked. _

_"I never thought gentleman could be so rude!" Eliot said, before continuing. "Don't you have any common sense boy? I am a bat that lives in London! And do no ask why my name is like a boy's and how I could travel such a long distance!" Eliot said, perching her self on Jack's snow white hair and pulled at it. "Ow, stop that!" Jack protested. Kerry sighed. "Eliot, stop. Now where's the news?" Kerry ordered her to stop before asking. the bat handed her a small bracelet, big enough to fit a bat's leg. Kerry bent her head down and grabbed the small bracelet with her teeth, and it instantly turned into a human sized bracelet. "Let's see what Eliot saw." Kerry said as two holographic screens appeared in front of them. _

_What they saw made them burst into a fit of laughter. In the screen, you could see Pitch, in a pink tutu outfit, and dancing like a ballerina, wearing an idiotic expression on his face. "Since how long... do you... t-think... has he been doing that?" Jack asked. "i don't know, maybe since he was born!"Kerry said and the two of them had another fit of laughter. The laughter died down as Another shot of Pitch appeared on the screen. This time, he was wearing a white disco outfit, a weird hairdo, and shades. And he was singing. "You know, he's singing is actually pretty good, for a goose." Jack chuckled. The screen changed, showing Pitch skating, figure skating to be exact, wearing a skirt,and a long sleeved shirt. "This would've been hilarious if only he wasn't wearing a skirt." Jack said. _

_"Great, now its scarred itself into my mind." Kerry said as the image changed. This time, Pitch was doing the cha cha cha. "Weird, yet funny at the same time." Kerry commented. "Distrubing yet entertaining." Jack said. _

**GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM-GCM**

Sandy laughed silently as Pitch, Jack and Kerry continued to tickle him, their clubs, daggers and whip completely forgotten. Sandy tried to kick at them but to no avail. Sandy noticed that Jack had alook on his face that said that he had an idea. He stopped tickling him and went to take his daggers andKeery's whip. He handed her her whip and he stabbed Sandy. Sandy felt pain but then they started tickling him again. A while later, Kerry whipped him but Pitch and Jack continued to tickle him. Pitch then stopped tickling Sandy and went to take his club while Kerry resumed to tickling the hostage.

Jack and Kerry(and Sandy) looked at Pitch, who was running towards them with the club above his head. Single vision is being played in Jack, Sandy's and Kerry's minds: An idiotic caveman. Pitch tripped on one of Jack's dagger which was lying on the floor and he fell forward, slamming his face onto the floor. A while later, he sat up, crossing his legs and suddenly started crying. Jack and Kerry seemed to have a sweatdrop that formed on their foreheads. "this, was not what I was expecting." Kerry commented as she kept on staring at the supposedly 'Nightmare King'. Pitch then began to suck his thumb and started rocking back and forth. "This is getting ridiculous." Jack mumbled.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Pitch shouted. Jack and Kerry seemed to have forgotten about their hostage. "and here we thought that Pitch wasn't a cry baby." a deep voice said behind Jack and Kerry. Shocked, the two of them turned around. "What? I can speak you know." Sandy said. "AHHHH! An apocalypse has begun!" Jack shouted. " He talked! He firetrucking talked!" Kerry shouted and the both of them ran around in circles, often bumping into each other and stepping onnto Pitch, who cried even more loudly than before. Jack and Kerry seemed to regain their senses as they stopped running in circles and ran straight through the door. "I'm not sure about Pitch, but I'm getting out of this room." jack said. "Right, i think i'll just go and maybe stay in Hawaii for maybe three hundred years." Kerry said. "I'll join you!" Jack said as both spirits continued running.

Unknown to them and Pitch, who had somehow gotten up(but was still crying lke a baby) and went out of the door. Sandy was silently laughing. He really didn't speak, he only used a tape recorder that recorded Jack's deepest voice saying those very same lines. _But seriously, how come an apocalypse? _Sandy wondered. He shrugged, but suddenly felt pain. The injuries that Jack and Kerry had inflicted onto him were starting to cause him pain. He really needed to treat this.

**Okay, short chapter I know. I am currently experiencing writer's block(for the very first time) and final exams are coming up, so I won't be able to gather enough time to update stories. Here's the list of OCs that's left.**

**... you know what? I think I'll update the list of OCs in the next chapter, hopefully I'll update it maybe on March 30? IDK. School ends on 26, so maybe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. review! I need tips on how to avoid writers block, seriously. I have about, ten drafts for this chapter and all of them weren't to good.**


	11. Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT

**This chapter isn't really a chapter, its more of a notice to you all. I won't be able to update chapter 11 for a couple of weeks because of my final exams. I'll update if I have the chance to, but chances are I'll be able to update after March. Anyways, here's the list of vacant spots left.**

1) Spirit of Interests

2) Spirit of Autumn

3) Spirit of Animals

4) Spirit of Excitment

5) Spirit of Laughter

6) Spirit of Cuteness

7) Spirit of Snow

8) Spirit of Adoration

**Okay, so just remember to keep an eye out for a new chapter after March, okay? During your wait, here are a list of things I recommend to make the time fly by:**

**1) read more fanfics**

**2) watch videos on youtube**

**3) play sim dates by Pacthesis**

**4) try reading fanfics made by these authors: Asilda, ZanimeAmyTopNyxCrystalDiaMrg ux, DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuA me**

**5)just do whatever you guys like.**

**Okay, I know I shouldn't have but I'll just be going to put them in. Okay, bye for now, I still have to go watch D-Gray man episodes and read the manga, and play sim dates by Pacthesis. Then I also have to watch Fairytail episodes and reaad the manga. I hope you all Understand!**

**GCM**


	12. another author's note --'

**Alright people, before I start on the next chapter, I need you guys to finish the list of OCs left. The OCs will finally be making their official appearance! I will give about three weeks for you guys to fill the spots. After three weeks, it will close! and I will finally be able to write the next chapter. Here's the list of spots left:**

**1) Spirit of Interests**

**2) Spirit of Autumn**

**3) Spirit of Laughter**

**4) Spirit of Cuteness**

**5) Spirit of Adoration**

**Okay, I have two spirit of animals, the more the better, so I'll be using the two in the next chapter. 5 more spots people! and three more weeks for you guys to submit them! Hurry up! I'm anxious to get started on the next chapter!**

**Grazyness (a combination of Gryffindors, Crazy, and madness. But you can also call me GCM)**


	13. Sequel of Fun & Laughter Preview

**Hey guys, so I haven't finished writing up the next chapter for Fun and Laughter, but I have some news about you guys that might perk your interests. I finally have an idea on the sequel for Fun and Laughter, and it's a crossover with an anime. the anime will be Fairy Tail, I got that idea when I was watching Fairy Tail on Animax when I was on Kidapawan, where I was on vacation, which is the reason why I wasn't able to update. So you could say I was taking an extended vacation from being an author, anyways, this is just a preview for the story so a bunch of these scenes might not make sense to any of, but, whatever. Oh and I'm only going to start the sequel after I finished Fun and Laughter. By the way, the one narrating this preview is Jack, which are in italics. The scenes that will be in the original story aren't in italics, their normal.**

**! #$%^*()! #$%^&*()**

_**That weird star shaped item is reason behind all this. It's the reason why we were suddenly transported to another world different from us, the reason why we met this weird people who have some weird powers, the reason we were stuck in this world, the reason why we lost most of our abilities and given new ones, the reason why us Guardians were all huddled on side of this building these people call 'guild'.**_

"Who the heck are you people!?" Natsu asked the Guardians, ignoring Pitch who wa standing in the middle. "We're the ones who should be asking questions, not you!" Jack shouted. 'Has Juvia found another loved one. Well, he is handsome. But Juvia loves Gray-sama, then again Juvia also has a crush on the white haired boy.' Juvia thought as she thought about what would happen if she married Jack. "Why am I in the middle!?" Pitch whined. "Because we don't like you and you're the one who had to activate that weird thing that brought us to this place!" the Guardians all shouted, even Korra was agitated. For once in her life, she couldn't foretell the future.

_**Well, it's mainly Pitch's fault who got us into this mess. He just had to come by and activate that weird thing by saying "open sesame" when Kerry(who is my girlfriend by the way) specifically told all of us not to say it. This just proves that the boogeyman is a complete idiot.**_

"Hey guys, do you know what this thing is?" Spark said as she entered with a star shaped object which was almost the size of a soccer ball in her hands. "I don't what this is, but I feel a magical aura around it. This is definitely a magic item." Kerry said as she examined the object in Spark's arms. Spark put the object down and the others circled it. "So, since you know about magic items, what exactly is this thing, Kerry?" Tooth asked. "I don't usually see magic items like this, but I think I read about this item some where, I just need to remember..." Kerry said as she thought of where she saw the item. Meanwhile, the others were busy talking about what the item might be capable of from making presents instantly(From North), making people fall in love(from Amore) to instantly making a huge supple of easter Eggs(from Bunny) and all of them argued about the possibility. Just then, Pitch appeared out of no where and suggested one thing himself, "perhaps endless nightmares for everyone?" he suggested, only to receive glares from everybody who was paying attention. Suddenly, everybody attacked him except Kerry. "I got it! Guys, that weird thing is called an dimensional transporter!" Kerry said as she faced the rest, ignoring the fact that they were all fighting Pitch. "A dimensional transporter? What the heck is that?" Jamie asked, who had Pitch in a headlock. "It transports people to another dimension, or world different from us. By the way, you guys shouldn't say this two words on this piece of paper when you're in a room with a dimensional transporter, or else everybody in the room will be transported to another dimension. Here, make sure that none of you say those two words." Kerry said as she passed a slip of paper to Jack and he passed it to everyone else until it reached Pitch. "Open sesame?" Pitch said. "Well, we're going to get sucked into another dimension, now. Because of Pitch." Tooth sarcastically says and slaps Pitch in the face before she and the rest were being sucked into the portal.

_**All of us Guardians, with Kerry' best friends are blaming Pitch for this one. Mostly, I'm the one who keeps blaming him since I'm having some major problems during my time in the other world, the guild members keep on saying that the place we were in was Fiore, quite a strange name for a strange place. **_

"Help me!" Jack yelled as he ran away from Juvia, who had fallen in love with him at first sight. 'Doesn't this women know that I already have a girlfriend!?' Jack thought. "Jack-sama, come back to Juvia!" Juvia shouted as hearts replaced her eyes. They were running around the guild, much to the annoyance of the guild members and the guardians. In a corner, two boys and one girl leaned against the wall with dark looks one their faces. The two boys were none other than Lyon and Gray, while the girl was Kerry, and all three of them were glaring at Jack and Juvia. There is only one word to describe what their feeling right now, jealousy. "How about we team up so that we can keep Juvia from chasing my boyfriend?" Kerry said as she faced the two boys. "I'm not teaming up with this guy!" Gray said, much to the annoyance of Lyon. "You're not the only one whose upset to be teamed with you!" Lyon retorted. "You two can argue all you want but I'm going to do something soon if Jack doesn't lose Juvia soon." Kerry said as she turned her back to the two people. 'Crap, she's gaining on me! I have no choice but to fly!' Jack thought and he jumped up and he was hoping that he would float in the air but he fell on his face. Juvia finally caught up with him and hugged the poor winter spirit, it was obvious that Juvia was unconsciously suffocating Jack. Kerry was shivering in anger for two reasons: 1) Jack was being hugged by Juvia and was being suffocated, and 2) because of Jack's lack of memory that he and the other spirits couldn't fly anymore. Kerry walked towards the two of them with her fist clenched and she punched the two of them, making them fly up into the air until they were nowhere to be seen, also leaving a hole in the roof of the already worn-down guild. "Those two deserved it." Kerry said when she saw the gawking faces of everybody in the guild before walking out.

_**That was only one of my problems, a have a few more but let's save it for the actual story. Not only are we in a different world with tons of problems, we also lose some of our abilities in exchange for some abilities that are more commonly known in this world.**_

Everybody stared at the little racoon that sat on the floor, who was staring back intensely at them. "Are we done staring? I still have a schedule to keep what with doing my homework and all." the little racoon spoke. "It talks!" everybody yelled in surprise. The racoon stood up on it's hind legs and folded it's forearms. "Of course I can talk! Those exceeds also talk!" the raccoon said, annoyed. Everybody stared at the racoon. "I feel like I'm an ant... anyways, supposedly I need to explain things to all of you." the raccoon and since the whole guild stayed silent, she continued. "So, my name is Sheryl, possibly the author of this story, Fairy Tail, meet the Guardians, Guardians, meet the Fairy Tail guild members. You guys go and hang out later to know more about each other, Guardians, you guys are probably wondering why some of your abilities don't work anymore." Sheryl said. "Yeah we are! and why am I part human! It' embarrissin' me to go around with a tail at the back! and why am I wearing clothes and glasses!?" Bunny shouted. "He doesn't look like a kangaroo anymore, he looks like a hybrid." Jack whispered to Kerry and the two of them snickered. "That's for you to find out on your own. Oh wait, I forgot one detail." Sheryl said before clapping her paws together. "What the hell! Why am I in a ballerina outfit!" Pitch shouted, because he was indeed in a ballerina's outfit, and he was wearing make-up making him look like a clown with his grey skin. Everybody snickered. "Even though we just met these people today, I think I'm going to enjoy teasing the grey one." Natsu, and most of the males thought.

"Anyways, you guys can't float anymore and all that, because all of you have new ones, I won't be able to tell you so I leave Fairy Tail to find out their abilities. and that's about it. See ya!" Sheryl said before she vanished, and awkward silence before Sheryl appeared again. "Oh I forgot a few things." Sheryl said before clapping her paws again and disappearing. "Natsu, put on some clothes!" Erza yelled as she glared at Natsu who wasn't wearing anything at all. "Help me!" this cry for help came from none other than Gray, who was in a lot of clothes and he was rolling out of the guild. "Gray-sama! Juvia will save you! right after I spend some time with the white-haired boy-sama!" Juvia said before chasing after Jack, who immediately ran as if his life depended on it. Natsu, who was still naked, grabbed Happy and tied his tail around his waist and ran out of the guild, but his behind was still exposed. Unfortunately for Happy, his face was obscured with Natsu's you know what. "Natsu! Don't use me to cover you body!" Happy wailed. The remaining people at the guild just stood there in awkward silence. "So, want to hang out?" Kerry asked and everybody nodded, completely ignoring those who needed help.

_**Yeah, with weird scenes like that one, bunny being part human, love problems, and problems that seem to rise one after another, this is going to be one hell of a story. Jeez, you have no idea how the author's mind works, I heard rumor that she was planning on having Natsu as a skeleton on one of the chapters... I shudder just at the thought of what she might do.**_

"You're going already?" Makarov asked the Guardians who were in front of the portal that had opened up suddenly. "We can't stay in this world forever, but we did enjoy our time here. Who knows, we may cross each other's paths again." Jack said. "It was nice knowing you guys." Lucy said. Suddenly, a racoon appeared. "Oh don't worry Fairy Tail guild members, I'm sure you guys will meet again soon, this time in their world." Sheryl said with a cheery attitude before vanishing again. "Wait, what!?" Natsu shouted but unfortunately, Sheryl had already gone. "That was, sort of weird. Anyways, it's time for us to go." Kerry said and she and the rest of the guardians waved goodbye to the guild members.

**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

**So, I think this preview was sort of lame. The last scene is at the end of the story, but not really at the end. So, do you guys think that this will be one interesting sequel to Fun and Laughter? BTW, vote on my poll on whether I should try this story. I already had fun when writing some of the scenes, so I can tell I'll have lots of fun with this one. And what Jack said about me having Natsu being a skeleton? You'll have to find out if i really do make it like that, you'll know after I finish Fun and Laughter and after some chapters of this story, which will be updated when Fun and Laughter is finished. I hope you guys have as much fun with this story as you did with Fun and Laughter! Review on what you guys think about the sequel! To those of you who haven't read Fun and Laughter, I suggest you read it first then this one-shot will be a bit more easier to understand. :3**

_**Grazyness**_


	14. Missing a few people in the plan here!

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update! I was on vacation in Kidapawan and there wasn't any internet connection at the place we were staying at. I hope you guys enjoyed the preview for the sequel of Fun and Laughter, which was chapter 13. Also, I've come to the decision to delete **_**Darkness Within **_**and rewrite it, I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter. Updates for**_** Forbidden Love **_**will be paused for now. I also have a new story for Cardfight!Vanguard, so those of you who are Cardfight! Vanguard fans, please try reading it, even though it's still on it's first chapter. By the way, for the OCs that had the same spirits, I'm only using one, which are the ones that caught my attention. So without further ado, let the chapter commence.**

"How about we sneak in to Pitch's lair and some of us distract Pitch, some of us look for an escape route, and the rest look around Pitch's lair for Sandy, Jack and Kerry?" Jamie suggested. "That plan would have been great if we had enough people with us." Tooth said. "We can help you with that. We know alot of other spirits and they might just be willing enough to help us." Spark said. "Vell, alright. But you have to hurry, not many lights are left." North said as he looked at the globe. There weren't as much light as there used to be, there were only a few hundred left, and those lights were flickering out, fast. "We'll try to be as fast as we can." Amore said.

_Jack and Kerry had been seperated from each other, and were now chained to opposite walls, courtesy of Pitch. Kerry was leaning on her wall, her hair covering her pale face. Jack was also leaning on his wall, but he was looking at the ceiling, thinking about Kerry. This past few hours(or days, he coudln't tell) Jack slowly noticed that Kerry was getting paler, even paler than her orignal pale face. She was slowly getting tired, and Jack had no idea why. The two of them did nothing except sit around and waiting for rescue, which wasn't exactly a tiring activity. Jack finally built up the courage to ask Kerry what was wrong with her. "Hey Kerry, are you alright? You look sick." Jack asked her from across the cave-like room. Kerry looked up. "No, I'm getting weaker and weaker by the second." _

_Kerry managed to say, the usual mischievious glint in her eyes were gone. "Why?" Jack inquired. "My core is Laughter, just like your core is fun. Laughter is beneficial to me, because Laughter gives me my powers and strength. Halloween is usually the day where children of all ages get treats, and playful pranks. Even though some people say that Halloween is where mythical creatures can roam around, it's also the day where people can have fun and have some laughs, which is why I'm strongest on that day. Since not much children are laughing because of fear, I lose energy." Kerry said, rubbing her temples. 'Way to go Pitch, you say you love her but you're indirectly hurting her.' Jack thought. _

_"Hey Kerry,what happens when nobody laughs for a long time? Particularly, what will happen to you?" Jack asked. "Well, i'll most likely be put into a slumber encased in Sapphire or any other stone until somebody laughs again, then I would wake up." Kerry said, with sudden energy. "Hey, I thought you were drained?" Jack asked. Kerry rolled her eyes. "Jack, it is true I lose energy but it doesn't affect the tone of my voice." She explained. "Ohhh..." Jack said. "I don't get it." Jack said immediately. Kerry sweatdropped. 'I think the love of my life is going senila... wait, did I just say love of my life? Where did that come from?!' Kerry thought as she blushed."Want some popcorn?" Jack asked, and Kerry sweat dropped again, still blushing furiously._

Sandy was in the worst state, even worse than Kerry : she drained out of energy and most likely be put in a deep slumber until someone laughed again, while Sandy had a high risk of him being destroyed. Sandy was glad that Pitch hadn't used any of his sand on him, if he did he would be part of the sand that was his sand's total opposite, and that was not something he wanted to experience or even think about. Pitch had been giving him torture sessions(most of it ended with Pitch hitting his own face over and over again) quite those sessions, he found himself getting beaten up, but almost always, there was a little show(Pitch hitting his own face over and over again) that made him chuckle weakly.

Sandy also noticed that Jack and Kerry weren't joining Pitch in torturing him, like when they did after Sandy's capture, Sandy had to laugh at the memory, it was all to funny. **(If you recall, the scene would have been in the previous chapters, where Sandy had made them think that he actually spoke.) **Right now, he was chuckling at how Pitch was hitting himself at the same time flopping up and down on the ground like a fish out of water. The last torture session, Pitch was doing the Gentleman while hitting his face. **(Just imagine it) **

"Okay, where are those little brats!?" Bunny shouted, it had been thrity minutes ever since Amore, Spark, and Korra had left to find other spirits to help. "Just give them a few more minutes," Tooth said. "A few more minutes!? Tooth, there are only a few little light here on this globe, and their flickerin' out fast. If they don't appear now, they'll be in trouble." Bunny shouted, just then, someone crashed onto Bunny. "Get off me!" he yelled. "Oops, sorry." The spirit said aas she slowly got up. Bunny was about to stand up when another spirit fell down, saying the same thing and getting off of him. As Bunny was about to stand up again, he fell to the floor again, another spirit had fallen on him.

This continued for quite a long time until Bunny was sure that no more spirits would fall on him, he slowly got up from his position. He didn't see the elephant, Trojan Horse, and other random things were about to fall on him. Bunny looked at the rest of the Guardians too see shocked looks on their faces. "What?" Bunny asked before he noticed the shadow of somethings(alot of things actually) and he looked up to see the random objects falling on him. He looked back to the Guardians with quite a fearful expression on his face before he turned his head toward the readers. "The author sure loves to torture and humiliate me, doesn't she?" Bunny asked them. **"Don't forget that I love to humiliate Pitch too!"** the author's voice rang out. "That, was creepy. Well, good luck, bunny." Amore said.

"You're of no help what so ever." Bunny said as he glared at the Valentine spirit befoer the objects crashed onhim. "Behold, the almighty Easter Bunny has been defeated by random objects courtesy of the author. Give her a round of a plause!" Spark shouted as everybody(the Guardians just nervously clapped along when a scythe(that was held by a mysterious force) was place around their necks) and 'oooohhh's and 'aaaaahhh's filled the room. The random ovjects poofed away to reveal Bunny, who looked like a bug that was squished and Xs were in his eyes. "Is he dead?" one of the spirits asked.

"No, he's only unconcsious. Why don't we go into a room and have something to eat? I'm famished." Spark said. Everybody nodded in agreement and all of them left the room, leaving Bunny alone.A yeti came into the room and saw Bunny's unconscious figure. The yeti poked him several times before he shrugged, deciding to throw him out into the snow. He held the Bunny as he walked to the exit of the workshop and threw him out. Unknowingly, Bunny was being turned into a Bunny flavoured popsicle, while the rest of the occupants just continued to cause trouble(the elves) making toys(the yeti) and drinking tea while getting to know each other.(the spirits)

**Don't kill me! School just started about a week ago and I'm am so busy! And don't complain if the chapter was short, I was having some Writer's block and today just isn't my day. I mean, my father was going back to Singapore to work so he can support my family, then we had General Knowledge to which DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme and I only scored a five out of 15, then one of the annoying boys(who has a crush on me, I think, but based on his attempts at getting me to notice him, I'd say he does) kept messing around with my lunch bag and my other bags and hiding them, he even hid my chair at one point, with the election of the SSG leader's going on and the rally that lasted for two hours which made me feel albeit drained and sleepy, can you really blame me?**

**Like I said, today is seriously not my day. And I'd like to clear a few things up, I had told you guys that Kerry and jack were trapped in their minds including Pitch's, and then there was the chapter where one of Kerry's loyal bats had told them it was actually a cave, I bet it confused two of them are in a cave, but Pitch used nightmare sand on them and their also in their minds at the same time, you could say their having nightmares and whatknot. If you guys didn't get anything in this chapter, review and I might answer some of the questions in the next chapter(hoping that it'll come out soon.)**

**I want to finish this one quickly, I'm pretty sure you guys have read the preview of the sequel for Fun and laughter, it'll either be titled as 'Fairy Spirits' or 'Guardian Fairies'. I can't wait to move on to the sequel. Until then, expect the next chapter to come out in a long time. There's still the SSG elections going on, then after that homeroom officers then club officers. ****BTW, official OC introduction will begin in the next chapter, and y dear friend DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme asked me to ask you guys on if you want Amore to have a pair in this story and if yes, who will it be? ****Until next chapter.**


	15. The Vocaloid Talent Show

**Looks like even more people like this story. Well, nothing much to say except that you guys HAVE TO READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Let the story begin.**

"Would anyone like some Rose tea?" sa d as she entered the room holding a tea-pot, and every spirit that the Guardians didn't know, raised their cups which they received from earlier on from Amore as enthusiastic and lovey dovey as usual Korra as usual, with a blank look on her face, Spark as cheerful as ever and April, a new BFF the three found during their task of finding the other spirits. April was the spirit of April Fools, and Korra, Amore, and Spark were sure that once everything was over, Kerry would love her.

But being the Spirit of April Fools, people would immediately know that she was a troublemaker, just like Kerry and Jack. But for some reason, the three spirits failed to see that, maybe not Korra... since you all know that she's the spirit of Mysteries, and she can see the future, and you all know that she is secretive. Anyways, all the spirits nodded their heads and Amore proceeded to pour the relaxing tea into everybody's cups. Apparently, the teapot was magical since it never seemed to run out of tea.

"What about you guys? You guys deserve a break after all that planning." Amore said. Their planning consisted of giving suggestions to each other and playing around with Just Dance 4, and they've been planning for five days straight when they should have been done in one day if they had focused on their planning instead of playing on Just Dance 4. All of them tiredly nodded as Amore poured them tea. They drank it and immediately felt as if all the stress they were carrying were being flushed out of their bodies, making them feel relaxed.

"The tea was amazing Amore. by the way, has any of you seen Bunny?" Jamie asked. Everybody stopped drinking their tea and a silence engulfed the room. Spark was about to speak when a Yeti entered the room carrying Bunny who was frozen in a block of ice. "Vhat happened to Bunny?" North asked the Yeti, which was the very same Yeti that threw Bunny out into the cold. The Yeti explained everything to North and he walked after North told him to go and carry on with making toys.

"What did he say?" Korra asked, still with the blank look on her face. Somewhere near Korra, Jamie was blushing madly. Yes, it would be pretty obvious that he had a tiny, okay, a huge crush on Korra. He had liked her ever since he saw her fight back on the roof. But, he didn't know what Korra thought about him, which was a huge disappointment and only increased his love for her. '_My senses are tingling, looks like Jamie's in love with Korra' _Amore thought and smirked as she looked at him. "He accidentally threw him out." North said.

"Well, maybe I can help melt the ice with my tea" Amore said but before the Guardians and Spirits could reply she had already started pouring the tea. The outcome was instant, the hot tea melted the ice block and Bunny's eyes fluttered. Unfortunately, Amore had forgotten one of the key factors of her own tea; whoever drinks or gets poured by the Rose Tea will develop temporary love with the first person he or she sees. The rose tea only increases the love or crush for one person for those who already have crushes or GF or BF.

Bunny, having no girlfriend or crush, immediately fell in love with the first person he saw: Amore. Bunny's eyes got replaced with hearts and Amore's eyes widened as she remembered the Key factor of her own tea. She quickly passed her tea to Korra who lost her balance but was caught by Jamie. The two stayed that way, both of them staring at each other, Korra's stare was a blank one, but a light blush was notable on her cheeks. Jamie's stare was as blank as hers, but it secretly held embarrassment and other emotions.

Jamie's cheeks were a bright red. Back to Amore. Amore was flying away from Bunny, who was hot on her tail. _'The effects only last for ten minutes, and it's only been three minutes. Better avoid him at all costs' _Amore thought frantically. It had been six minutes since she last thought of it. '_Yes, only one more minute! Then the effects wear o-' _Amore's train of thought was cut short when she flew into a Yeti, and Bunny had caught up with her.

A spirit of imagination imagined that a barrier separating the Pooka and the Valentine Spirit. A blue barrier appeared but no body payed attention. Everybody's attention was on the Pooka and the Valantine Spirit. Amore had a dark aura around and Bunny wasn't under the effects of the tea anymore. Bunny had kissed Amore and she was pissed beyond the line. And it was really, really, really bad if Amore was pissed beyond the line, and only Korra, Spark, April(Spark told her about it) Kerry and a few other spirits knew what would happen.

"Amore turns into another spirit when she's totally pissed. You don't want to mess with her." Spark explained and every spirit and Guardian that didn't know that fact gulped. "Who told you that you could kiss me?" Amore asked in an innocent but deadly tone. Bunny visibly gulped, and started hyperventilating. Something seemed off about Amore, and the dark aura around her was darkening and her appearance started to change. "Behold, the wrath of the Valentine spirit." Was all Korra, Spark, April and a few others said before Amore moved in on Bunny.

Pitch was not in the best of moods. Pitch had gotten humiliated by the author and vice versa. First, in a ballerina outfit, then that firetruck, and then those free shows that he seemed to be unconsciously giving Sandy after torture sessions, all of those were the author's fault. "Curse you Grazyness." He muttered and as soon as he finished those three words did random things started getting thrown at him. "Fine! Fine! I won't do it again!" Pitch shouted and then he was surrounded in pink smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, a racoon was holding a body length mirror and Pitch saw what the author had done. He put him into a ballerina outfit, again, and he was 100% sure that the racoon was the author. He had to wonder why the author chose to be a racoon, but he guessed she just liked raccoons. Although he was irritated that Grazyness liked to humiliate him, he ripped the ballerina outfit off and proceeded to the cave where he had kept Kerry and Jack in.

He also added some nightmare sand to them so the two were in between the astral plane and the human world. The dull looks in the eyes of the two troublemakers seemed to prove that. Pitch sighed as he knew that he would have to go another round of humiliation once he enters the nightmare. At least the clones of Jack and Kerry weren't around to see it. He had sent them on a mission to create nightmare. Pitch took a deep breath and prepared for the humiliation that was going to be placed on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thankfully, Kerry had prevented Jack from going completely senile, how she did that we may never know. And now, Jack and Kerry were talking with their new... guest. Surprisingly, it was their clones, and this was the first time they visited them. "You guys don't know how much is a sucker. I mean, thanks to the author, he practically humiliates himself every time he comes in here, which provides some laughs for the of us, despite me being weak and Jack almost going senile." Kerry said to their clones, evil Kerry and Evil Jack._

_"Frankly, we don't believe you guys. We've never seen pitch getting humiliated before." (E)Jack said. Just then, Pitch appeared, in a blue gown. "See what we mean?" Jack told his clone. "Hehehe! Let's have some fun!" Pitch squealed like a girl. Kerry and Jack snickered whilst their clones looked on with shock, humiliation, and amusement, but they looked liked they were about to faint. 'What the heck are the clones of Kerry and Jack doing here?!' Pitch shouted on the inside as he was doing a twirl, being controlled by the author isn't as fun as it seems._

_Pitch saw the looks on the clones, they looked like they were about burst out laughing. He cursed the author for doing this to him. He then proceeded to act as Romeo and Juliet. This finally made the the two Kerrys and two Jacks to burst out laughing. Pitch was silently weeping on the inside as he went through various scenes of Romeo and Juliet. The authoress really did like to humiliate him. "What you doing here?" Pitch asked the clones in a sing-song voice._

_"Well, you didn't give us a mission so we walked around and found ourselves in the cave where you kept these two and we accidently touched the nightmare sand so here we are." clone Jack said, as if everybody in the whole world knew-which is kinda true since some of you readers are from another country and you guys already knew, well... after he told Pitch actually. "But I gave you a mission aru!" Pitch said, sounding a bit too much like China/Yao Wang from Hetalia, which made clone Kerry, Clone Jack and Jack sweat a little._

_Kerry was the only one that had a lovey dovey look on his face. "Eeeek! You sound just like China from Hetalia!" She squealed, despite being weak from the lack of laughter all around the world. Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, may we ask, but what does China from Hetalia even have anything to do in the situation?" Jack asked. Kerry's eyes turned into hearts. "He's like, the most cutest guy that I want to marry!" Kerry said._

_Jack and Pitch immediately got a plan, though they don't know that the two of them have the same plan. Out of nowhere, laptops appeared before them and searched China from Hetalia, how Jack managed to type it in with his hands that were tied behind his back we may never know. Clone Kerry and clone Jack looked at Pitch then Jack, and sweatdropped. Kerry was still fantasizing a fantasy. Jack and Pitch nodded before the laptops disappeared._

_"Kerry, marry me aru~" Jack suddenly shouted, sounding just like China. Kerry snapped out of her fantasy when he called her name and she squealed. "No, marry me~ aru!" Pitch shouted, again, Kerry squealed. 'now I have a free show where these two humiliate themselves. kufufufu.' Kerry thought evilly, and an almost unoticable dark aura surround her, and the clones could feel it practically coming from her._

_Well, being Kerry, she was a mischievous one, so it practically normal. And it was true that she wanted to marry China but that was only in her fantasy, she already has a love interest back on earth-you guys know already, but if some of you don't know, it's Jack and she was just planning with these two. Kerry couldn't hold in the laugh she had been trying to suppress whilst the two bickered both ending with aru._

_"What's so funny aru?" the two asked at the same time, Jack standing up so that he was facing Pitch. Nobody in the room-not even Jack himself noticed that Jack was free of his binds. "You guys just got pranked!" clone Kerry said whilst snickering. Realization dawned on the two spirits before they blushed in embarrassment. Jack noticed he was out of his binds and he proceeded to attack Pitch, he was dying to punch the jerk for everything that had happened._

_"Think you can take me out of my binds?" Kerry said after Jack had knocked Pitch unconscious, and the surroundings began to change. It was no longer the big black room, instead it was a big cave, and the entrance open. "Well, at least we woke up from our nightmare, now untie me!" Kerry yelled out. Jack proceeded to untie her, Pitch had yet to wake up. Jack examined Kerry whilst untying her, she had regained her usual pale color and she was more lively._

_"You feel any better?" Jack asked. "Heh, looks like a baby just laughed her first laugh. Now I'm powered up!" Kerry said joyfully as she began to play with her magic. "We have to get out if we want to go back to the Guardians." Jack said. The two nodded before they proceeded to run towards the only exit only for it to be blocked by Clone Kerry and Clone Jack. "You're not getting away so easily, even if you managed to lighten our mood." Clone Jack said. The four of them got into a battle stance._

**AN: I was thinking of stopping here but since I said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to contain the OC introduction, I couldn't stop here, now, could I? You guys are a getting a gift from(a longer chapter) and you should be thankful I remembered what I said in the last chapter, hence this extra long chapter. But I warn you, the character introduction is going to be random, like how all the other chapters(save for chapter 1 to 3) are. I'm random and I know it. The randomness also goes for the the battle scene between Clone Kerry and Jack and Jack and Kerry. Listening to 'Alice Human sacrifice' and 'Kagome Kagome' while typing this chapter, both of which are vocaloid version. I just gave you guys a clue for the OC introduction, try and guess while you read the rest of the chapter... :)**

A few hours of using Bunny as a punching bag, Amore had finally reverted back to her lovey-dovey side, and apologized(half-heartedly) to Bunny, to which he replied a nervous nod, despite having black eyes and blood caked his fur. The Guardians and all the other spirits(_the ones that willingly went with Amore, Korra and Spark and the ones which Amore, Korra, and Spark had to battle and reason with(the ones that were in the bad side) until they saw the good_) that didn't know that Amore had that side, had been glued to their sits, frozen in whatever position they were in when they had watched just how brutal and scary the Spirit of Valentine can be when she crossed over the line.

And finally, after everyone had finished drinking their tea and most of the spirits and all the guardians had gone outside to to do a few things(scream everything they kept bottled in after witnessing the accident) and a spirit who had successfully healed bunny from his injuries(a black eye, bleeding forehead, dislocated shoulders, sprained ankle, bruises and cuts that had formed all over his body), everybody finally went to the part where they were had been waiting for, the introduction of the spirits(which you guys were also waiting for)

As everybody got comfortable, Spark suddenly stood up. "An ordinary introduction is going to be boring, so let's spice things up!" she shouted before the whole room went into the darkness. A light shone on a stage and dimly lit the whole room, showing that the room had changed into what looked like an opera hall. The guardians, looked around and saw that they and Amore, Korra and Spark were the only ones seated, the spirits had mysteriously disappeared.

"Spark, where did the spirits go?" Amore asked as she tried to get up, only to find out that she was chained to the seat, just like the Guardians and Korra, Spark being the only one who wasn't. The order of the seating arrangement was from left to right: Spark, Korra, Amore, Bunny, Jamie, North(taking up to three chairs) and Tooth. "I see that we will have some guest during the talent show, Spark." Korra said in her monotone voice. "Who?" Spark asked as the Guardians and more sweat dropped when the introduction of the Spirits was actually going to be a talent show.

Suddenly, a green, blue, two yellow, and a pink smoke appeared on the stage. "Them." Korra was all she said before getting comfy in her chair as she watched the whole thing go on. Spark let the chains on Korra to disappear so she can be more comfier. "Hey, how come Korra gets to sit with no chains?" Amore whined. "Because she wouldn't kill me, right, Korra?" Spark asked the purple haired girl. "That remains a mystery to all of you." she said and the others sweatdropped, both the spectators and the spirits who saw everything behind stage.

"Hey Kaito, do you know how we got here?" asked the green haired girl with exceptionally long hair to a blue haired boy with a scarf around his neck. "I don't know." Kaito replied. "Um, forgive me if I'm rude and all, but who are you people?" Tooth shouted, although she didn't need to since she was sitting on the very front row. "I thought a lot of people knew us?" The female(or maybe the male, the Guardians don't know) with yellow hair pondered.

A racoon appeared on the stage with a puff of smoke, holding a big stack of papers which it should crumpled underneath the weight but it seemed like the stack of papers was as light as a feather. The racoon walked over to the Vocaloids(although the spirits, Amore, Spark, and the Guardians don't know this. Korra just cheated with her future seeing so it doesn't count) and handed them the stack of papers. They all read through the papers at record speed and signed the papers.

The racoon nodded and the Vocaloids nodded in reply. "Eh, was that the author?" Bunny said. He had thought that the authoress was going to be a more... he didn't know how to describe it but it certainly was more than a racoon(he was actually thinking of a pig) After that, an even larger racoon(the authoress) appeared on the stage and began to poke Bunny, who couldn't do anything to stop the racoon(almost as tall as a T-Rex) from tickling him, due to the restraints.

After shouting sorry and begging for mercy from the racoon, it disappeared and things went on as planned. "well, I'm Miku, this Kaito, Luka, and Rin and Len." The green haired girl introduced each of them. "And we're going to be the hosts of the talent show!" Rin shouted in glee. The Guardians sweatdropped, they thought that either Amore, Korra or Spark were going to host the Talent show, but instead they got five J-Pop singers that weren't humans at all. "Everybody, to your places!" Luka, the pink one shouted and everybody scattered.

"Ladies and Gentleman, spirits and Guardians, we present you the..." Miku said as light shone on her, and fog appeared for some dramatic effect. "The what?" Amore asked. "The..." Miku continued slowly. "What!?" Bunny shouted. "The~" Miku continued in a sing-song voice. "Just get on with the OC Introduction!" Amore, Spark, and the Guardians all shouted at once. "The Vocaloid entertainment slash Vocaloid Talent show~" Miku finally said, and the mentioned spirits who shouted fell to the floor, although those who were chained had difficulty to do so.

"What! I thought we were going to have a Talent show on the OCs! Not some Vocaloid singers!" Amore said, who was the first to recover from the initial shock. "The Talent show for the OCs are later, right after the authoress finishes up gathering the OCs together and do some categorizing." Kaito said as his voice ran through the hall. Spark, Amore and the Guardians were fuming. Meanwhile, something was happening backstage.

"So, you put the Vocaloid's as an entertainment purpose so you could finish categorizing the rest of the spirits?" the spirit of animals, Emily Anne VonPelt said. The racoon nodded and squeaked something which only Emily could understand. "and because one of your best friends in real life really wants you to update this chapter already?" Emily translated. The racoon nodded. "Then, we agree with your terms then." she said and the racoon disappeared.

Unknown to the spectators, the spirits had a meeting with the authoress, which were only for their eyes only. Meanwhile, Miku was finishing 'World is Mine', one of her songs before bowing to the small group of spectators. By now, Amore, Spark and the Guardians were shaking in anger at the author. If only they could lay their hands on the racoon, which is something only Amore and Spark will be able to do since in the real life, the creators of Amore and Spark go to the same school as the authoress and are best friends with her.

**I really got you guys going there for a sec huh? No? Meh, nevermind. I decided to stop here for tonight. And DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme, don't kill me please, at least chapter fifteen is out. Oh and don't expect me to be updating any of my stories any time soon, I've got to study for Mastery test and a big exam. Oh and, chapter 16 is going to be take a long time to create, so you may read this fanfic over again or read other fanfics out there.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLZ READ:**

**So, just to spark up some things in this story, who do you want Amore to be 'coupled' up with? **

**Well, until my next update, bye! oh and wish me luck on July 16 and 17, that's when my tests are going to start. Including on September 28, especially September 28. I need luck if I want to do a few things in my life.**

**DISCLAIMER: you already know that I don't own RoTG, so why bother to keep on repeating it for all my chapters when I can just say the disclaimer for a few chapters?**


End file.
